


苍吾记

by ji10324961



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji10324961/pseuds/ji10324961
Summary: 再会别离相去远，倚窗盼，瘦素颜。竹影归处，已近暮色前。夜梦耳畔卿轻语，何所念，人世间。应是回眸千百遍，天可怜，对望眼。星辰曦微，相握及手边。愿君此生当尽兴，得白首，毋需言。生生漫长，谁又知道最后是否能得偿所愿。既如此，但求心有归处。





	1. 序章

天下万物生于有，有生于无。是故宇宙洪荒源于混沌，混沌开而万物生。天地初始，众生浑噩如蚁附浮萍，世事无常若白云苍狗。及至人杰于世，窥天道拂蒙尘羽化而登仙，尊之圣人。当亦有恋念红尘窃天之力，是为大盗。故此，圣人不死，大盗不止。  
序章  
青丝缠，素指绕。相视缱绻无言，执手泪眼，奈何萧瑟。  
寻因果，溯轮回。敢问手中所仗，心中所倚，剑为谁生！  
一道裂隙，将大地分成两半，化为两界，芸芸众生才得以一万年来相安无事。  
地灼之伤，仿佛神明撕裂大地的伤痕，无穷无尽的地心之火从裂隙中喷发出来，天空都被灼烧得通红，压抑的红云之中更是隐没着闪闪雷光，稍有异动便会引落而下化为雷海，一如天罚降世，再为这苍茫大地添上道道伤痕。这是少有连求道者都无法轻易涉足的绝地之一。  
裂隙周围更是赤地千里，鸟兽绝迹。有的只是地心熔岩喷发所形成的石林耸立，这些地心岩浆喷发冷却后化为的重重石林比天陨之精更为坚硬，但是却奇脆非常，一旦破碎多数化为碎石粉尘随罡风飞扬，有的则飘零到地火中熔化为流岩，在将来的某一刻重新喷发凝结成新的石林。  
偶尔也会有地火喷发的低潮期，运气好的人借助法器或者辟火的法诀甚至有机会可以穿过地灼之伤，来往于正邪两界之间，只不过可以碰到的这种机会少之又少，但还是难免邪道中人潜入人间。  
万余年前两界本是一体，地灼之伤不过是由山脉中心的火山流出的一条熔岩峡谷罢了，虽然也蔚为壮观，但是远没有现在此般浩瀚。一切皆因万年前问仙之战中最强的一剑，劈碎了火山，更是勾动地心龙脉精火漫上高天，将这大地分成界限分明的两界，而天空中仿佛也被刻上了伤痕，参差的云中缝隙闪耀着电芒蔓延至天际。从此这里便成了世间最为暴虐的天堑。  
而原本火山的位置却只剩下一个刺破云霄的独峰——锁天峰。而峰顶之上的古阵“封仙“则是囚困着远古之时正邪两界共诛的剑中之魔——连他的名字都已随时光飘零而逝，只留下剑魔之名如同锁天峰一般独立于世间。  
整个锁天峰周围都弥漫着刺破心神的肃杀之气，连地火在这里都显得萎靡不振，但是却绝对没人想从这里穿越地灼之伤，如果说从其他位置穿越地灼之伤是九死一生的话，那么想从锁天峰渡过的，结局则必然是魂归轮回。在和呓语森林，星坠海，无尽荒原，沉沦深渊里公认的五绝地之中，恐怕是人们最不愿靠近的地方。  
地灼之伤正道一方。  
为了防止邪道中人大批混入尘世作乱，各个宗派在此设立了不少分派据点，一来监视锁天峰上的封印和截杀侥幸渡过地灼之伤的邪道中人，二来传说剑魔迟早有一天会破封而出，世间又将会掀起腥风血雨，再者边缘的地火也可以引用而来铸造一些仙器法宝。  
今天地火明显不似往常一般，连雷电都隐隐地有些沉闷，空气中更是弥漫着一种暴风骤雨扑面欲来的异样气息。  
“小心今天有异况发生，大家也要提高警惕防止妖邪大规模的混入尘世。”讲话之人语音未落，天空之中突然爆发出开天辟地般的一声巨响，雷海倾覆一般压落下来，地火更是逆势而上形成亿万利剑直插云中九重高天。  
“快向掌教长老们传讯地灼之伤异变！”  
千万里之外一个小村茅屋前，一个务农的老人刚刚放下锄头，用衣服擦拭着额角的汗水，突然整片西面的天空都变为了红紫之色，老农的眼中的浑浊尽然褪去，闪耀出年轻人都不敢直视的锋芒。  
“圣人不死，大盗不止。万载如梦，这一切，终是该到了了结的时刻了么。”


	2. 第一章 古村机缘

晨光破拂晓，寒露映暖阳。  
幽静古朴的村子迎来新一天的朝阳。虽已入秋，但初升的太阳依旧能给人带来暖融融的感觉。三三两两的人群开始继续秋天的收获，为冬天储备足够的粮食，即将入冬了，也就渐渐进入农闲的季节，收获辛苦了一年的劳作。  
这是一个远离尘嚣的古村，比之这个小国的历史都要悠远很久，虽然小国几经变迁，古村却依旧花开叶落宛若昨日。哪怕村子处在这么一处山水灵动的好地方，也没有什么人会理会这么一个偏僻的小村庄。它已经是这个国家的边镇地理志中最靠近天隔山脉的村子，而天隔山脉已经不是尘世凡人所能踏足的地方了。如果不是村子附近盛产一种甘灵草，让村子能有些客商光顾的话，恐怕村子会完完全全的与世隔绝，毕竟入村的道路哪怕有些驮畜可以骑行也依旧让人觉得蜿蜒崎岖难以行走。  
小山村所属乡镇的镇地理志中也不过寥寥数笔，其中也多是甘灵草的记述：洪荒古村，东临天隔山脉，盛产甘灵草。  
甘灵草，其色碧如玉，四季常青，味甘微苦，无花无果，入养生之药，可为点睛之物。风干燃之，凝神静心。  
村子也有不少人以此为生，偶尔进山采集一些，回来晾干卖给一些外来行脚的商贩，或者托给有事进镇子里的乡亲们，请他们帮忙卖给一些药铺医馆之类的。  
熟知甘灵草习性的采药人都知道，甘灵草通常生长在阳光斜射雨水丰沛的山石间，而山腰间的石缝无疑是最容易寻到甘灵草的。此时一位满头堆雪的老人背着竹编的药篓正行走在崎岖的山路上，虽然头发已经花白，但是看得出老人的身体比年轻小伙子也不遑多让，行走中步伐不缓不急，但是每一步都异常的稳健。背上的大大的药篓倒很是奇怪，毕竟要装满这么大一个药篓恐怕要至少采集整整一年才行，不过几声呢喃显然说明药篓子里不只是采到的草药。  
“爷爷，我们都采了不少甘灵草了，为什么今天还要进山啊？”一个六七岁的小童从药篓子探出头，带着些许俏皮问道，黑水晶般的眼中满是机灵，也只有这样远离尘嚣的地方才会有这么纯净通透的孩子。  
“呵呵，云迹睡醒了，每次上山都偷懒让我背你，这次又一上山就睡着了。我的云迹也不小了，今年都已经六岁了，爷爷也要多采些换点钱，明年春天也该到隔壁王伯伯家读书识字了，你王伯伯家的文思哥哥写的字都有你王伯伯几分风采了，你不想和文思哥哥一起读书识字吗？将来还可以离开村子去更远一些的城镇看看，说不定还能去我们国家的都城去做个大官或者当个将军呢，爷爷也可以跟你享享福。”老人微微侧头回答道。  
小童挠了挠头说道：“爷爷一摇一摇的我就不知不觉的睡着了，要不是这个大铁剑太膈人了，我一靠到它就醒了。爷爷你为什么每次出门都要带着它啊，又笨又重的，这么难看还没村口的铁匠伯伯打的菜刀锋利呢。外面的世界到底有多大啊，从东边走到西边要很久么？我也想象爷爷年轻的时候云游天下呢。”  
老人眼中尽是溺爱，说道：“云迹你可不要小看它，爷爷当年可是靠他杀死掉好几只大老虎，就是你上次在王伯伯家墙上看到的画上的那种大老虎，想和爷爷一样云游天下就要快点长大。我们在前面的大石头上休息一下。“  
老人刚刚放下背上的药娄，这个叫云迹的小孩子就迫不及待的从药娄里爬出来，显然是窝在其中时间长了，想出来活动活动手脚。  
老人叮嘱道：“不要跑远了。”  
“知道啦”小孩答应几声，攥着几朵不知名的野花一蹦一跳追逐着蝴蝶就没影了。这山上也没什么凶猛的动物，老人看了一眼小孩消失的方向，便闭上眼睛靠在石头上微微小憩一下。  
秋天正中午的太阳照在身上暖洋洋的，难免让人浮起几丝倦意。  
“爷爷，爷爷你快看我采了好多甘灵草啊。”名叫云迹的小孩一边跑一边向老人摇晃手里攥着一把的东西，好像的确是今天他们特地要来采的草药。  
“来，过来我看看。”老人一下子来了精神，心想难道孙子运气真这么好，自己就稍稍假寐一会的功夫，他就采了这么多。  
有点好奇的从孙子手里接过草药仔细端详，老人微微泛起一丝疑惑，这些草药虽然和甘灵草的茎叶一模一样，但是茎叶中却是隐隐带着些黑线，让整体的色泽看起来有些晦暗。而甘灵草则是以日月精华为养料生长的，哪怕只是单纯的握在手里也会有些许清凉之意，微甜微苦的气味让人闻着有些舒服。可从小云迹手中接过的这些反而有股淡淡的腐烂腥气，就好像原些时候，正午时分村中屠户杀猪时那股让人厌恶的气味。仔细闻闻又好像没有，不过采了这么多年药，根据经验判断应该是甘灵草无误。  
“云迹你在哪里采到的，带爷爷过去看看。”老人起身就要去拉云迹再去查看一番。  
云迹却是踢着地上的小石子，倒是有点挺不情愿的样子道：“爷爷我们就不要去了，那个小山坳越看越黑乎乎的，连我刚刚追那只蝴蝶飞到那边不一会都变黑不动了。”边说还低头拨弄着自己的手指。  
“我们就在边上看看，要是真像云迹说的，那么我们就不进去了，要是没什么事爷爷也想看看还有没有甘灵草，多采些我们以后就可以少进几次山了，爷爷没事也可以和云迹一起练武，爷爷前几天不是刚刚给云迹做了个小木剑么，爷爷有了空闲也可以教教云迹练剑了。”老人说着说着慈祥的脸上不自觉的显出一丝微笑。  
“好吧。”一听爷爷过几天可以教自己练剑了，云迹明显忘记了刚刚那点不开心。拉着老人朝边上草丛过去，一个转角就看到了云迹说的那个山坳，老人自己虽然没有走过，但是除了真正属于天隔山脉的山峰之外，附近这些外围的地区自己大都去过，看方向穿过这个山坳那边应该就是常去的溪流谷地。而且看天上太阳的方位，按常理这里应该不会有甘灵草生长才对。  
不过既然来了也应该进去看看，刚刚云迹在这采了不少草药，这次进山本来就是为采药而来，如果能在里面再找到一些最好不过，也可以早点返回，虽然此刻阳光照在身上暖暖的，但时节已是深秋，天色须臾便会暗下来，在山上过夜则有些不明智，毕竟夜里的风霜也是颇为凝重。  
老人拉着云迹抬腿就走了进去，阳光正好被一旁的石头挡住，老人瞬间就感到身上泛起一阵阴冷，不同于冬天的冰寒，而是一种说不清道不明极为不舒服的感觉。更为诡异的是空气中不知何时有了一丝淡淡的雾气，向里面望去雾气也是显得愈加浓厚，而且这雾气不知是没有阳光的关系还是自己看错了，隐隐约约略显黑灰色。  
老人反手从背上的背篓中抽出小云迹说的那个大铁剑，不同于以往的入手冰凉，隔着为了握着舒服自己缠上的麻布，若有若无的温度顿时让老人心里多少安定了不少，看了一眼陪伴自己多年的铁剑，今天似乎有些不同了。虽然情况有些异样，不过老人还是想继续往里面看看，正准备抬脚，腿突然就被人紧紧抱住，低头一看自己孙子的小脸已经发白了。  
“好了好了，我们不进去了。我们回家，以后不再来了。”老人看着云迹没有多少血色的脸，顿时觉得心疼。今天一天的收获也不算少了，把孙子吓成这样说不定里面确实有未知的危险。  
老人拉着云迹走出山坳沐浴着阳光，第一次感觉秋天的阳光都是如此温暖。而在远处老人和云迹看不到的山坳中，黑灰色的怪雾开始有节奏的飘动起来，就好像有巨兽在吞吐一般，越变越浓，起初地上只是略带枯黄的草木也开始褪去颜色，最后开始一片片枯萎化为飞灰，不一会整个山坳只剩下光秃秃的岩石。  
……  
起床，尤其是在一个寒冷的早晨无疑是很困难的。  
“云迹，时间不早了，起来了。”老人已经穿好衣服，活动着手脚好让自己身上快速地暖和起来。  
“嗯。”随便应付一声，虽然人起来了，但是朦胧的双眼已经充分说明当事人还在梦游太虚。  
老人笑眯眯的看着小云迹闭着眼睛晃晃悠悠的穿衣服，说道：“去镇子里的路可是很远的，再不走中午之前可就到不了镇上了。要不云迹再睡一会，爷爷下次再带你去好了。”老人说完作势推门就要往外走。  
云迹一听爷爷说不带自己去了，立马来了精神，跳下床胡乱穿上衣服拉起老人的手就往外跑。  
“呵呵，不着急，你看你衣服扣子都系错了。”老人蹲下身子把云迹系错的扣子一个个重新系好。  
“走啦，进城喽~”小云迹三步并作两步向村外跑去。  
……  
“冰糖葫芦，酸酸甜甜的冰糖葫芦~”  
“包子，热腾腾，香喷喷刚出笼的包子嘞~”  
“爷爷，快点快点。”第一次进城的小云迹显得无比的兴奋，刚刚在路上的疲累一扫而空。到处东看看，西摸摸，一切不同于村子朴实，虽然前些年镇子不算大，但是因为近些年商路慢慢延伸到这里，让镇子飞速的发展，现在甚至可以称得上一座小城了，不光是小云迹，甚至老人自己看着曾经来过不少次的镇子都有些陌生，毕竟自从有了云迹之后自己已经有六年多没有来过。那些熟悉的建筑已不多见，新建的阁楼更是遮蔽了一些老店的招牌，让老人都转了一大圈才来到以往收药草的药铺。  
“这是这次的钱。”药铺老板称完重量便递过来个袋子。  
老人从药铺老板手中接过钱袋，惊奇道：“您怎么多给了我这么多。”掂量了一下手中的重量，显然比以往多了不少。  
药铺老板一次收到不少甘灵草，心情也是颇为不错，说道：“你不知道，现在商路通过来，甘灵草的需求不知怎么的翻了好几番，价钱也涨了好几倍，你能采到多少我都要了，听说山那边的仙人都有不少收买甘灵草炼制仙丹的，我要是能碰到说不定还能求得一粒，不求长生不老，能让我多活几年就好了，呵呵。”药铺老板见时下店中清闲，顿时也是兴致勃勃的和老人闲聊起来。  
“仙人？真的有么。原来我也听不少过世的老人说过，上天划立的天隔山脉那边就是仙人居住的仙境，可惜我这辈子是不可能翻过去看看了。”想起自己小时候村子中的长辈们说起那些故事，老人显然也有些好奇。  
“肯定有的，不瞒你说，老弟，前几天我早晨起来的早，开张的时候看到天上真的是有仙人，一身白衣，嗖的一下就从天上飞过，别看我年纪大了，但是眼睛绝对没花，肯定不会看错。”说着说着药店老板也探过头来，压低了声音说道。  
“哦，仙人从仙境出来到我们这小地儿干什么啊，我觉得要去也应该去那些中原的大国才对。”老人也来了兴致，同样压低声音问道。  
“谁知道，不过听说是选中一些有天赋的孩子去修仙，也许就是路过而已。”药店老板看了一眼小云迹，“你孙子看着也挺有灵气的，可惜仙人不可能光临我们这小地，不然你孙子说不定也能有这种大机缘呢。”显然药铺老板对这种奇闻异事也是很有兴趣。  
“呵呵，要是真能有仙人看上我孙子就是我八辈子积福了。”老人一听药铺老板夸赞自己孙子，心中欣然也是呵呵一笑。  
咕噜~咕噜~  
小云迹看看自己的肚子，拽了拽爷爷的衣服，颇有些乞求的说道：“爷爷，我饿了。”  
老人聊的正起劲，一看孙子正瞪着大眼看着自己，老人这才想起来，云迹和他匆匆赶路过来还没有来得及吃些东西。  
……  
小镇之外，几个身上不染烟火，飘然出尘想必就是刚刚药铺老板口中所说的仙人了，更准确的称呼应该为——求道者。  
“这里就是跨出尘世的最后的小镇了，你们去采购些食物清水准备一下就该带孩子们出发了。”求道者中为首的中年人说道。  
“是，执事。“众人回答一声，按分工各自离去。  
“我也去，一千年才出来这么一次，要不是上次地火异常旧事未了，真不想这么早回去，闹不好过个几十年就该化凡入土了。“中年人身边的青衣男子突然开口说道。  
被众人称为执事的中年人脸带无奈，看着口口声声说要寂灭归虚的青衣男子，说道：“祖师，这样不太好吧。”  
“有什么不好的，人老了总会怀念旧日的时光，我自己已然能感到大去之期不远矣，还不容许我走动走动再看几眼这天地苍茫啊。”青衣男子回答的也是颇为理直气壮。  
虽然听青衣的男子这么说，但是中年人也知道他的生命力还是不可小觑的，毕竟青衣男子也是万年前问仙之战后存活至今的不多几人之一。  
靠着封神诀和青衣男子自己的调息想必几百年内也不会进入归尘之期。  
……  
“嗯～好吃，好吃。爷爷，我还要两个！“嘴里塞着包子却依旧不满足的小云迹向老人伸出两根脆生生的手指说道。  
“这孩子，慢慢吃，你吃几个爷爷都给你买。“老人慈爱的看着自己的孙子：“慢点，喝口汤，不要着急，也没人和你抢。呵呵“  
听着老人的话，小云迹的眼神飘向了不远处那桌，坐着正低头大吃海喝的青衣男子。  
只见不远处同样有一个仿佛饿了好几天的男子在低头猛吃，右手拿着筷子往嘴里扒拉着龙须面，左手还伸向盘子里的包子等着左右开弓。  
“很久没有见过灵觉这么好的小家伙了。吃完一定要带走，绝对不能像刚刚那样错过了。“青衣男子边吃边低声嘟囔道。  
“怎么还真怕有人和你抢啊，一直盯着人家看。“老人问道。  
“不是啦，爷爷。好奇怪，只是感觉那边的人，坐的好远。“面对老人的问题，小云迹一时也不知道该怎么形容。  
“远？“听着云迹摸不到头脑的回答，老人颇为疑惑地朝青衣男子望去，只见其一身青色素袍，衣冠楚楚颇为整洁，有些许像求学的学者，唯一说的上奇怪的也就是男子面相看起来并没有太大年纪，却是有几缕白发同黑丝一起束于头上。  
显然男子也注意到了老人的目光，非常勉强地从眼前吃食的诱惑中抬起头来，朝老人微微一笑算是回个招呼，便又低头专注于冒着热气的面碗中。  
渐渐的老人也看出了青衣男子的不同寻常，虽然青衣男子人坐在那里穿着打扮都与普通人没有什么两样，但是仔细望去，男子周围匆匆路过的行人，街角嬉戏前追后赶的小童，坐卧逐走的鸡犬乃至于飘荡纷飞的落叶尘土都仿佛与他处于不同世界一般。男子越是清晰，则这世界诸般越是模糊，而看向四周的时候，男子却是虚幻飘渺好像不曾存在一样。  
只是这略显“狰狞”的吃相实在是让人不敢恭维，老人也不禁莞尔。  
……  
经过山路的崎岖，今天进城时的喧嚣热闹感觉已没剩下多少，整个回村地路途中云迹明显没有来时那么兴奋，走在路上时也有点漫不经心地东张西望，好像周围的草丛中会蹦出什么东西似的。  
“云迹看什么呐，我们可得快点。虽然现在看着还很明亮，但是天色转暗也是一会儿的事儿，到时夜路可是很不好走的，你要是再想出来玩，等初春雪消草绿的时候我再带你进城好不好？”老人说道。  
“不是啦，我只是总感觉有人偷偷跟着我们。“云迹有点漫不经心地回答道。  
“什么叫偷偷跟着你们，我老人家是在前面等你们好不好。“突如其来的声音让爷孙俩也是一惊，不知何时路边的石头上虚空盘坐着一个人，一身青色素袍眼神带着丝丝戏虐。正是今天吃饭之时遇到的那个奇怪男子。  
小云迹“呀“的大叫一声，随后重重一屁股坐在了地上。显然是被青衣男子这突然出声吓得不轻，双眼中已然泛起了朦胧的雾气，显得极为委屈。老人虽然没有小云迹一般失措，但也是蹬蹬蹬后退两三步方才站稳。  
青衣男子虽然嘴角微微带着坏笑，可心中却是惊骇不已。自己刚才吃饭偶遇这对爷孙，当时只是觉得小孩儿灵觉敏锐颇有些慧心，本来想引得他入求道问仙之途，才尾随他二人一路出城而来，虽然不曾刻意隐藏身形，但是却能被人察觉到异样也是震惊得无以复加。  
迟迟不曾现身只是一时没有想好怎么说得小云迹心甘情愿同他而去，看爷孙二人相依之情，如若一别是否再有相会之日也未为可知。  
自己依旧在思虑各门宗派之间私下说起的古老誓约：求道者不临尘世！  
若不是数年之前地灼之伤异变，为防范锁天峰上封仙古阵有所闪失，致使剑魔重新现世，才不得已再次踏入尘世收取有天分的小童，用心栽培以积蓄力量防范于未然，否则平日里求道者决然不会踏足尘世间。  
不过看着小云迹这十分狼狈的样子，显然青衣男子也意识到自己刚刚突然现身吓唬人的行为确实有些过分了，趁着小云迹还没有哭出来之前，只见青衣男子伸出右手一个轻轻托起的动作，小云迹就感觉自己屁股底下有一股微风把自己扶了起来。  
青衣男子流露出的这一手显然让小云迹转移了注意力，瞬间由委屈惊吓化为了好奇，而一旁的老人更是联想到今天药铺老板口中所说的“仙人”。  
“您是仙人？”老人带着试探的语气问道。  
青衣男子微微笑道：“求道问仙倒是我辈心中所求，可惜天道缥缈，数万年以来已无一人可以极尽一跃羽化登仙。你可以称呼我为风青子。”  
虽然没能听懂这个自称风青子的男子一番好似自问自答的话语中所说的意思，但是这番高深莫测的言语已然让老人明白这必是“仙人”无疑了。  
而既然他出言现身，显然不是为了自己这垂暮之躯，那必定是自己孙子的莫大机缘了。想到如此老人心中自然一喜，看着自己孙子如此幸运也是一生无求了，但转念一想多半云迹要离自己而去，不由得也是一悲，自从有云迹以来的六年时间虽然说不上长，但是其中的亲情至深早已不言而喻。不过如此机遇，纵然心中万千不舍，也愿得让云迹将来有所成就。  
风青子看到老人先是由惊转喜，须臾神色又由喜转悲，想必心中也是有所明了，正好也是省去不少口舌。剩下小云迹本人自然也就好应付多了。  
心念电转之下将手掌摊开在云迹面前，言道：“刚刚吓到你了，现在我给你变个戏法怎么样？”  
“戏法？”云迹盯着风青子伸过来的手掌也不知道他想做什么。  
“看清楚了啊，什么都没有吧？”风青子把手掌翻来覆去让小云迹看了两遍。  
“哎~”只见风青子口中拖着长长的尾音，把手掌一攥一张之后掌心中出现了一颗深邃墨蓝的腕珠，这腕珠由几根晶莹剔透仿佛蚕丝之类的细线束在其中，暗色的珠子之中更是好似纳入了银河一般，流萤中隐现着点点蓝色的星光，目测之下也决然不是寻常事物。  
小云迹果然被这稀奇之物吸引过去，目光流连之下显然没有在意它是如何出现的。  
“想要吗？送给你了！”现在如果有镜子的话，风青子就会发现他现在的循循善诱颇有几分人世中江湖骗子的味道：“我想接引你入求道问仙之途，感念天地存续至理，若得机缘命数，有一天或可登临九天之上也未为可知。”  
小云际虽然不知道这个风青子到底啰嗦了些什么，不过听到他要把这个珠子送给自己，还是让小云迹眼睛一亮，但听到他要带走自己，小云迹下意识后退几步拉住自己爷爷的衣角，依恋不舍之意不言而喻。  
风青子心里虽然意料到小云际不会干脆利索的答应，失落之意还是难免溢于言表。只是归期紧迫，求道者也不便长留尘世，但错过资质如此之好的小童，又颇为不舍。  
风青子心中正思索两全之法，脑中思感突然一滞，转头望去，东方天边漫起的一丝丝灰雾，闭上眼睛思感细细探识之下再睁开时脸上已然是暴怒。  
“早该咽气的老家伙竟然胆敢让如此邪物现世！”言罢，风青子随风飘然而起直向东去：“这腕珠就当吓你的补偿了。”话音落下之后，身形已然化为天边一个黑点。


	3. 第二章 惊变

从第一次进城的兴奋好奇，再经过城外偶遇那位古怪‘仙人’的惊吓，最后到仙人所赠的腕珠，已然耗净一个六岁小孩子所有的精力。  
天色入夜，不过天空中倒是挂着一轮的满月，在略微阴沉的天空中泛着偏红的亮光，让回家的山路不是那么漆黑难行。秋夜里丝丝雾气为身上更添几分寒意，较为奇怪的是空气中连一丝微风也没有，这难得的天气反而让老人心头蒙上些许不安。  
老人背着已经睡熟的云迹，感受着背上孙子传来的温度，脑子里满是今天城外所遇仙人的一番言语，不知自己几世积攒的福祉，让孙子遇到如此机缘，虽然云迹年纪尚小不愿离开自己，不过这千载难逢的机会若是错过，让云迹平凡一生，自己内心也是难以接受。  
即便分离颇为痛苦，自己也要劝服云际把握住这个机会，将来有一天能像老辈传说中一般上天入地移山填海。  
看着带在孙子手上的腕珠，黑夜里也流动着点点星光，其中神异自不必多言，而第一次见面就送给云迹如此贵重之物想来仙人也是非常喜欢自己孙子。  
仙人估计有要事走得匆忙，不过正好让自己和云迹还能相处几日，也能有些时间劝劝云迹安心和这位风青子去修仙问道，不必对自己太过挂念。  
老人思绪飘忽之中，不知觉已经走到家门口，把云迹放到床上盖好被子，才发觉屋里不知为何显得略微有些寒冷。  
屋子中间取暖做饭用的炉子，早上进城前新加的炭火偶尔闪动着的红光已经是持续不了多久。在屋外多取了些已经劈好的木柴，空气中飘荡的雾气显得更为浓厚了。  
老人将取来的木柴加入到炉火，火星跳动几下又弱了下去。来到床边一摸云迹的小脸，触感之中却并不是想象中的微凉，反而滚烫如火并且布满了细密的汗珠，竟然是发起烧来。  
老人心中也是一惊，自从云迹和自己相依为命以来，自己虽然颇为溺爱，但却也没有过分娇纵，从小带着爬山采药迎风踏雪体质也算不错，不曾有过小疾大病，这突然而来的高烧也是让老人不知所措。  
想到隔壁王伯也略懂些医术，老人急忙背上云迹去请他帮忙。  
心急之下老人咚咚咚几声重砸，老旧的门栓也晃动几下。几息过后门中却依旧静悄悄的没有什么动静，担心王伯父子已经睡下，老人对着门上又是几下更重的敲打。  
老人虽焦急不已但却事逢凑巧，半天不见门里有动静，只怕是王伯一家并不在家中，心中更是急躁了。  
无奈之下只能是先把云迹放下休息，多盖几层被子以期云迹能一觉醒来能有所好转。  
老人正欲把被子的边角塞严实，云迹却“噌”的一下坐了起来，着实把老人吓一跳。  
“爷爷，有危险，快跑！”云迹突然没头脑的说道，此刻额头上的汗珠也不知道是着急还是生病，说完话后，云迹又是陷入了高烧的昏沉之中。  
听完云迹这一句话，老人才发觉到不对。不知何时连屋子里都蒙起了薄薄雾气，隐隐的竟然是灰黑色，雾气之中带着隐隐的沉重感，仿佛要把人压迫窒息一般，反常之事显然是有着莫名的危险正在接近中……  
回来时老人一心都在想着今天的际遇，到家后又因为云迹突然发烧而手忙脚乱。这时老人才反应过来，归途中一直萦绕在心上的不安之感到底是因何而来：一切都太过于安静了……即使是冬夜里，最少也会有几声虫鸣犬吠之声。可自己这一路走来，貌似只有自己的脚步和呼吸声，仿佛这天地间都是一片死寂。虽然说不上其中的关联，但这些异事一起发生显然不是偶然。  
老人背上云迹，随手抄起墙边常伴身侧的铁剑。踏出门来，屋外的灰黑色雾气已经是非常浓厚。基本上二十步之外的事物只能是大致看出一个轮廓。  
这个时辰，想必同村的村民都已睡下。老人依稀记得村中张铁匠家旁边的大树上挂着一口原先用来报时的旧钟，现在只期望破钟还能有点响声，也好把村中个家一起叫醒，大家也好一并离开眼前这莫名的危险处境。  
咚…咚…咚……  
几声沉闷的钟声在黑夜里悠悠的传递开来，只是在这个过于死寂的夜里显得格外的刺耳。  
钟声落下之后村里却依旧没有什么动静，老人心中的不安更加强烈了。  
怕是人们冬夜里睡得太过深沉，老人又使劲狠狠地敲了几下破钟，耳朵里都隐隐出现了嗡嗡声。几分乡亲情谊也还让老人还抱有一丝希望。  
只是再次安静下来之后，村子里寂静得更是可怕。显然村中的乡亲已经有所不测。  
老人心中思忖了一下之后立刻决定向西走，出村只有东西两条路，而向东只能是进入天隔山脉，道路更加崎岖艰险。而向西赶到镇子里则可以向人们打听一下可有人遇到过这种奇诡之事没有，天亮之后也方便报告官府来查探一下村子里到底发生了什么事。  
老人刚走几步，背后由远及近响起窸窸窣窣的一片脚步声，雾气中也显现出几个朦胧的人影。  
把云迹向上背好，看来钟声还是唤醒了一些村民出来查看发生了什么事情。  
还未看清楚来人，老人就已迫不及待的喊道：“你们有谁遇见过这样的怪事。我今天一路回来也是，周围的一切都安静太吓人的，我也从没听说过世上还有灰黑色的雾气。”  
不远处的人影也不答话，只是缓缓的继续向老人和云迹走过来。  
老人突然发现，几个人影走路的姿态给人感觉轻飘飘的，仿佛他们不是踩在实地上，而是踩在棉花上一样，一左一右的摇晃着好像……好像……木偶一般。  
老人瞬间提起最高警觉，一手调整了下背着云迹的姿势，一手把反手握着的大铁剑顺过，右脚稍稍的后退了小半步，身子也稍稍后收略微蓄力，显然对面的人影有些问题。  
人影走到近前渐渐清晰，赤裸的上半身上满是棱块，右臂上还有一块触目惊心的烫伤，居然是村子中打铁的张铁匠。只是张铁匠人在盛年，腿上也不曾有什么伤疾，这么晃晃悠悠的走路姿态实在是太过诡异，好似旧时传言的中了邪一般。  
老人下意识的轻嗅几下，一股浓烈的气味直冲灵台，想必后面的几个人影中杀猪的孙屠户也在其中，只是不知道平时孙屠户身上的那股淡淡的气味怎为什么突然变得这么强烈。  
几人又走近一点，老人方才全部认清这几个人影都是村中熟悉的乡亲，只是自己和云迹进城一天不见而已，不知发生什么变故让天天相见的乡亲变成这般陌生。  
木讷的众人距离着老人和云迹几步外站定，仿佛并没有看到他二人一般。老人也屏住气息静静的看着他们到底想干什么。  
背上的云迹在昏沉中病的更加严重了，突然剧烈的咳嗽起来。  
云迹的咳嗽声显然刺激到张铁匠几人，原本直愣愣的望着远方的视线也看向老人和云迹。  
老人也微微侧头瞟了孙子一眼，警觉众人的神经一瞬间紧绷到了极限。  
张铁匠几人原本失焦的眼神渐渐泛起点点光彩，只是这种疯狂恐怖的感觉绝不应该是平日和善的乡邻身上该有的。  
一声嘶吼，靠的最近的张铁匠突然就扑了过来，动作虽然依旧有些机械，但那股狂乱的气息却早已逼迫到面前。张铁匠身后几人也随这吼声一起扑将了过来。  
老人早已蓄力的铁剑也正对张铁匠胸腹抡砸过去。毕竟存有几分乡亲情谊，这把跟随老人数十年的大铁剑，虽然自始至终都不曾开锋，可是却沉重势大，老人也尽量用剑背砸向非要害之处希望能暂时逼退张铁匠等人。  
张铁匠却是根本看不到老人手中即将砸到的大铁剑一般，也不闪躲，直愣愣的撞到了剑上，随即被铁剑上的力道震的向后飞了出去。  
张铁匠身上咔咔几声轻响，估计少说也断了几根骨头，瘫倒在了地上。  
老人又堪堪挡下其余几人的抓挠，眼角的余光瞥到的一幕却是一惊，一旁的张铁匠虽然短时没法再站里起来，可是他却在地上爬着向老人靠近过来，眼神里的疯狂嗜血丝毫消退的意思。  
身体毕竟是年纪大了，一番打斗下来老人已经开始呼呼的喘气了，虽然又砸倒了几个中邪般的乡亲压力轻松了不少，可有些肥胖的孙屠户依旧不断的纠缠过来。  
这带着死亡般沉重的雾气亦是越来越浓厚，而这叮咣的打斗声也渐渐向远方传递开去。  
总算是在躲闪中找到间隙，铁剑回旋抡向孙屠户的膝盖将他放倒。  
终于站着的只剩下自己一人，可趴在地上却依旧爬着朝自己靠过来的乡亲们还是让老人无比的恐惧。  
看着周围既熟悉又陌生的村子和乡亲，伴随沉重压抑的灰黑色雾气，老人感觉自己仿佛走在黄泉路上一般孤独绝望。  
进城偶遇仙人相中自己孙子又赠送如此神异的腕珠，一切的一切仿佛是一个真实的美梦一样。可回村之后，这恶鬼一般邪异的乡亲又好似一个没有醒来的噩梦。老人心中泛起一种莫名的惶恐，只希望闭上眼再睁开能从噩梦中醒来。  
云迹几声呻吟瞬间让老人回过神来，不管如何，现在自己要带云迹去到安全的的地方才是。  
村子东边仿佛又有十数个摇摆的人影晃荡过来，老人心中默念一句上苍保佑，不再迟疑向西出村而去。  
秋天深夜的寒气慢慢透过衣物，加上刚刚一番打斗与惊吓的冷汗，老人一时间也觉得头晕眼花，好在是出了村子之后，雾气也显得淡薄了不少，借着透过云间缝隙的淡淡月光，老人这才看见，哪还会有什么虫鸣，山石间原本枯黄的野草都已经不复存在，路边刚刚经过的矮树，自己只是路过时碰触了一下，就咔的一声折断，已没有丝毫韧性可言，仿佛周围一切都失去了生机。  
……  
嗒……嗒嗒……几声有节奏的打击声渐渐响起来。  
“父亲，我马上就点着了，你好好坐着吧。“  
有些耳熟的声音传过来，随即老人就在前面看到一小点微微弱的亮光，亲切熟悉的声音瞬间让老人心里有了一丝丝的安慰。  
来到火光跟前，果然是隔壁家的王伯父子，王文思正朝着火中添加着枯树枝，王伯侧坐在火旁的石头上，腿上不知怎么弄的带着一片血迹。  
两人看到老人和云迹，脸上也是泛起一丝喜色。  
“我带文思今天去城中采购些纸笔，不曾想进城时碰到个怪人，疯疯癫癫地和我啰嗦些什么求道问仙之类的荒唐言语，耽搁了些许时间，回来的夜路上更是踩到只半死的老鼠，还被它发疯咬到了一口，幸好这是遇到你，不然还不知道今天晚上如何是好。“王伯还未等老人张口，先将当前的状况说了出来，随即转念一想，接着问道：“你们从村子方向过来的，这半夜三更是要做什么去？“  
老人将村子里及众位乡亲的诡异情形叙说出来，王伯父子瞬间沉默了起来。  
一时间除了火中木柴偶尔爆裂的噼啪声，老人与王伯父子都低着头默不言语。  
老人把云迹从背上放下，看着云迹平复不少的眉头老人心里的担忧多少也放下了些。  
王伯简单给云迹诊断了下，除了不退的高烧外，其他方面却是没有什么异样，以目前的现状也不可能有什么药材之类的，只能是期望云迹身体的自我调节让高烧退下去。  
这里离村子也有十数里，不过是否算得上是安全谁也不敢定论。老人背着云迹倒是尚可走动，只是王文思虽然比云迹大了两岁但依然是个孩子，扶着王伯却是力有不足。  
纠结犹豫之际，惊变突生。  
弥漫在村子上空直至远方的灰黑雾气一瞬间爆炸开来，霎时漫延近前，震的几人一个踉跄，火焰直接就熄灭了。  
而这次就像被人溺入了水中，越是胡乱挣扎却越是痛苦不堪。  
好在众人即将失去意识的前一刻身体突然一松，身边的灰雾仿佛被一堵透明的墙阻挡开去，几人当下也顾不得其他，大口喘息着久违的空气。  
待到老人舒缓过来，环顾四周，被阻挡在外的灰雾浓厚的仿若实体一般。而旁边云迹手腕上的腕珠，缓缓流动出点点星光才为大家隔绝出这一小块安全区域。  
王伯父子也慢慢醒过神来。王伯和老人对视一眼，看到对方眼神恐惧中的求生欲望，转头又看看两个孩子，当下也不言语，挣扎着起身。  
“爷爷，咱们快走吧，不要再在这待了。”云迹不知道什么时候清醒了过来，虽然依旧看着有些病色，但是眼神却是清亮不少。  
几人不再迟疑，老人搀着王伯，林云迹和王文思两个孩子互相扶持着，朝村子的反方向走去


	4. 第三章 伤别

村子所在的位置本就偏僻崎岖，又是夜晚被这灰雾笼罩，再加上王伯腿上受伤、云迹高烧刚退，一行人勉力挣扎着想要远离村子。  
呼～呼～  
“爷爷，有些不对！我们好像根本没走远，一直在乱绕。”云迹甩了甩头，努力把高烧后的迷糊从脑子里甩出去。从老人背着云迹回村的路上，虽然刚开始是困的，可后来被这灰黑雾气笼罩后云迹却是实打实的难受然后高烧起来的。  
不过刚才灰黑雾气汹涌扑来的时候，云迹手腕上的腕珠被这外力一刺激，不但隔开了这雾气，也让云迹头脑的昏沉发热一下子好了不少。  
借着这腕珠上传来的丝丝清神凉意，虽然说不上具体的缘由，但是直觉告诉云迹现在一行人走的路慢慢偏离了原有的方向，反而又有些靠近村子了，雾气也比和王伯相遇的地方更浓厚了。  
听云迹这么一说，老人和王伯也停下来打量着四周，夜里本来视线就差，更何况现在还被灰黑雾气包围，碗珠所隔开的范围最多只有数十步而已，在荒郊野地也不会有什么参考的事物。  
“我们好像不知道怎么走到村子东边了，这是我画村子景色时眺望的巨石！”倒是一直不吭声的王文思先惊恐出声道。  
王伯也吓一跳，说道：“什么！这里是村子的东面了？”  
“嗯。父亲你忘了，前些日子你教我练字到了一定时候不妨画些山水，以练习手腕劲力的把控。”王文思略微回想了下，继续说道：“当时我看到这块巨石上颇为平坦，视野非常开阔，可以把村子周围尽收眼底就常来这里，不会有错的。”  
王文思说完，一行人又陷入短暂的沉默当中。  
现在这种情况最是折磨人，身处莫名的危险中，却不知道危险什么时候出现，想逃离危险反而饶了一个圈回到了原点。  
不过现在几人也没有什么选择，怎么绕过村子跑到这里的谁也不知道，但如果还想向西走就只能是穿过村子，但却没办法保证不遇到中邪的乡亲们。向东走多少算是比穿过村子安全些，至于能否看到明天，就只能是听天由命了。  
这里也无愧为天隔山脉的外围，白日里采药习惯了感觉不到，现在老人才真正感觉到它的崎岖艰险，加上掺着王伯，时间一久，仿佛入山每一步都要费尽所有力气。  
王伯的腿伤也变得更加严重了，即使是有老人掺着，依旧一摇一晃的走的格外费力。  
“歇一歇再走吧，我们应该是走远了。”老人说道。  
云迹和王文思也发现，的确是连灰黑色的雾气都明显可以看出淡薄了不少。  
看着王伯依旧站着目视着灰雾，王文思扶云迹坐好后向王伯走了过去，说道：“父亲，你也赶紧歇会吧。”  
老人也随便找了块石头正要坐下。  
啊！却是王文思不知道发生了什么情况，一声大叫踉跄着后退了几步，一下跌坐在了地上。  
老人转头看去顿时倒抽一口凉气，只见刚才路上还没有什么异样的王伯，现在静静的站在不远处一动不动，但是他眼中的呆滞居然和刚刚中邪的乡亲别无二样，同时王伯脸上也不知什么时候被死人般的灰白色所替代。  
老人第一时间将王文思拽了过来护在身后，持着铁剑警觉地盯着王伯，余光瞥见王伯的腿伤才察觉到缘由。  
王伯的腿伤处早已经没有什么血迹，有的只是丝丝雾气从伤口出缓缓渗出来。  
这一切真是与这黑灰雾气有关。  
现在也别无他法，只能是趁现在王伯呆滞先远离他再做考虑。王文思也是被这带着死气的王伯吓到了，也不敢有什么言语，抓着云迹的胳膊，两个小孩子屏着呼吸慢慢的向一旁挪动。  
等退到十几步外，老人紧绷的神经才稍稍松懈下来点。看了一眼仍旧呆立的王伯，拉着两个孩子准备离去。  
云迹拉了下王文思却没有拉动，王文思刚刚被王伯的样子吓到，现在反应才过来，虽然不知道王伯身上到底发生了什么，但这样抛下自己的父亲，对一个孩子来说显然很是艰难。  
“走吧，现在呆在这也没有用，等今天晚上过去了，咱们再找人想办法救治你父亲和大伙。”老人低声劝道，老人心里虽然觉得今天的事恐怕大伙已是凶多吉少，但是也只能这样劝慰王文思，同时也算是给自己一个飘渺的希望。  
王文思这个孩子毕竟比云迹大几岁，又是从小读书，知道当下没有更好的选择，抹了两眼的泪水，被云迹拉着看着自己父亲慢慢在灰雾里只剩一个轮廓，然后消失不见。  
天空朦朦胧开始放亮，只是身处在这灰黑色的雾气之中却也没有比夜里好过多少。不过白天的氛围总归是可以让人心中安定些。  
雾气虽依旧围绕在四周，不过地上倒是可以看到一些细小的草芽，也让三人心中放宽了不少。  
转入一个山坳后地上和石缝间的草芽却是茂盛了不少，不过在这深秋居然有这么一大片，在这灰雾还能有如此生命力反倒是十分诡异。  
不受季节变换，四季皆有生机的在老人记忆中只有一种：便是甘灵草。  
只是这会是甘灵草吗？  
随着深入山坳，地上的绿色已经完全覆盖住了岩石。老人和云迹突然惊醒，两人对望一眼，都从对方的眼中看到恐惧之意。  
王文思一时被地上茂盛的草丛吸引了注意力，问道：“这是甘灵草么？它不是以天精地华为养料而生并不常见吗？这里长得好多。”  
村子中不少人以此为生，王文思虽然没有进山采过药，但是在村子里也见到过几次，所以倒是认得它。  
老人忽然想起原来有人曾提起过：甘灵草没有种子之类的东西，是以天地灵气凝聚自然而生。但是这天地之间也有甘灵草在毒沼浊气、死地鬼息的地方生长的例子，恐怕却是不再有原本的药效了，说不定反而存有巨毒。  
老人和云迹一心只想远离村子，焦急中也没有怎么注意，只是方向没有大致偏差便没有太过留心周遭环境，现在看到地上这片甘灵草才反应过来。  
此处便是上次云际采到甘灵草的那处山坳。  
地上的甘灵草仿佛要组成某种繁复深奥的图案一般，可惜的是一些地方长的有些断续，让它们看起来明显有些残缺不全。  
而上次见到的时候，当时虽然都是草芽，不过记忆中却比现在要完整些。如若不是云迹害怕，本应当好好查看一下的。  
老人附身下去便要拔起一株。  
“爷爷小心点，拔它们的时候记得要先屏住呼吸。”云迹看到老人伸手去拔甘灵草开口提醒道。  
老人听云迹一说，当下深吸一口气，才将甘灵草从石缝间拔了出来。正想问云迹为什么，只见刚才生长甘灵草的石缝中冒出一股黑气，老人瞬间感觉仿佛被人重击在后脑一般，神智一懵朝地上缓缓倒下。  
云迹和王文思看到黑气冒起便觉得有问题，下一刻老人突然倒下两人赶忙过来搀扶。  
此时老人算是两人唯一的依靠，虽然云迹被吓得一急眼泪打转，不过倒是止住没有哭出来。  
老人由云迹扶着，王文思来掐人中，缓了一缓，总算是悠悠转醒，不过脸色却极为的难看。  
地上的甘灵草组成的图案也仿佛活过来了一般，开始闪烁着幽深的暗芒，零星的一块块慢慢串联起来，化为一个更为巨大的图案蔓延向四周，目光所及好似整个山坳乃至这片山脉都被囊括了其中。  
空气中飘荡的灰黑色雾气更是不断被吸入地上的图案中，连远方的雾气都渐渐凝聚过来。  
云迹三人周围的雾气更是仿佛压缩成实体一般，原本二十几步的安全空间也被压缩成一小块，腕珠虽然流淌出更多的星辉，但始终是让人感觉仿佛瀚海中风雨飘摇的小舟，下一刻就会倾覆。  
如同穿越永恒一般漫长，几息之后，四周已再没有一丝灰黑色雾气，有的只是空悬于天空之上，遮蔽天空无比繁复的巨大阵法图案。  
其中再看不出有一丝残缺，而这阵图的中心却是虚浮着一口灰白色的棺椁。不过这阵图看起来并不是很稳定，闪烁中忽而凝实忽而透明。连带着那具灰白色棺椁也有些若隐若现。  
透过变为虚幻时的棺椁，其中清晰的显现出一个淡淡的人影，虽然看不清楚具体面容，不过一身的甲胄倒是格外的醒目，更何况还有手中战戈遮掩不住的肃杀之意。  
三人也被当前的变故惊住了，只能呆呆的看着天空中的阵法和棺椁，感受自己的渺小。  
几番飘忽闪烁之后，空中的阵法终究是没能稳定住，瞬间崩塌。无尽的灰黑色雾气又从阵法纹路喷涌而出，仿佛雪崩一般压落下来，阵法中心的那具灰白色棺椁也失去支持的力量直直坠向地面。  
一切复归平静之后，这灰黑色雾气却没有如原来般弥漫在空气中，反而变为积蓄在地面上的厚厚一层。  
放眼望去，尽是灰暗。恐怕任何人看着如此这般都只有一个感觉：死地。  
不止不会有什么草木虫豸，连脚下所踩的土地岩石这些本就没有生命的事物都都散发出丝丝死亡衰败的气机。  
老人、云迹和王文思三个人看着这一切，眼底只剩下绝望，无助的绝望。一日时间仿佛要把别人一生的恐惧都经历过一遍。  
一日时间，沧海桑田。  
曾经熟悉的山林、静逸的村子、亲切的乡亲如今只剩下无尽的死地。  
像是应三人心中所想，不少人影从远处走来，最前方的不是别人，正是王文思的父亲王伯，只是王伯身上弥漫的死气，已经让王文思明白他们父子已是天人永隔。  
或许是受了刚才棺椁中那个兵士般人影的影响，一众乡亲亦如行军一般列为两队，沉重缓慢渐行而来。  
忽在此时，天上一道阴影划过，云迹三人惊得从绝望中回过神来。虽然心中伤悲仍在，不过却没有刚才陷入自己内心魔魇那般沉重了。  
只见刚才天空中的阴影渐渐变大，竟是一幅巨大无比的画卷。随着画卷的缓缓展开不断飘落点点光辉，其中的所描绘的山川秀景更是鲜活起来，虚幻迷蒙中仿佛真实的欲透纸而出一般。  
地上的死气又一次被吸引而上，就在流入画卷的瞬间，远处疾驰如流星一般的一道光点撞在了画卷之上，画卷一抖便倒飞了出去。  
只听见远处一道女声由远及近怒斥道：“风青你休想阻止我”。  
画卷缩成正常大小飞回原本主人手中，一身青色素袍，正是突然离去的风青子。  
风青子显然也注意到了地上的云迹三人，不过却只是瞥了一眼，转过头来直视着不知何时出现的黑衣女子，眼中情绪起伏，最后却只缓缓低下眼眸，低声叹息道：“你宁愿堕入邪道也不愿回头么？不死者这等魔物本应在永困于绝地之中，你将它带入尘世祸乱众生又于心何忍。你不该是这样子的啊，素萝。”  
黑衣女子目光迷蒙，旋即便冷峻起来。脸上反而泛起笑容，只是笑中带悲满是讽刺，道：“什么素萝，吾乃幽冥，我不该是这样又该是哪样，又该是哪样？哈哈哈哈……”  
风青子看着大笑不止的幽冥，抬起右手仿佛想要隔空触摸她的脸颊一般。  
幽冥看到风青子的手腕眼神也是一柔，不过下一刻却是寒意更甚，癫狂笑意也渐渐敛去。出其不意之间，手中卷起一团冥火化为长剑向风青子直刺而去。  
风青子怔怔的看着幽冥，仿佛沉寂进往昔的回忆中，也不见对急刺过来的冥火长剑有什么反应，幸好画卷有灵，自主展开将主人护在中间。  
幽冥一手持剑不变，另一只手却是一挥，刚才的光点再次出现，这次直接将画卷打的远飞向天边。  
风青子这才举起手来接向冥火长剑，冥火长剑却是突然化为长鞭，绕过风青子的右手手腕轻轻一转，两人错身而过。  
风青子看向自己右手，右手袍袖已有半截被冥火燎为灰烬，不过肌肤上却是光洁如玉一丝伤痕都没有。只是曾经戴在手腕上的事物却直接变成了飞灰。  
“你真要如此决绝么？”风青子并未回头，平静的言语中隐隐带着最后一丝希冀。  
“你所谓正，我所谓邪，今日青丝念自此斩断，下次再见当不死不休！”言毕。突然凭空出现几个道文，道文在空气中划出一道裂隙，幽冥微微侧过头，一步踏出，裂隙旋即闭合消失。  
风青子平下心绪，望向地上的云迹等人大是一惊，身形一动疾射而去。  
地上云迹、王文思和老人仰头看着天上的变故，一时间也有些不知所措。突然间，老人一个踉跄喷出一大口鲜血。不知何时，王文思的父亲王伯已然站在老人身后，一把抓向正在分神的老人。  
一众邪异的乡亲们也逼近了过来，老人心中只剩一个念头，将手中铁剑塞入云迹的怀中，把两个孩子向后推去，转身迎向了王伯，不一会便淹没在人影之中。  
两人未退几步，几个乡亲却是舍了老人向他们而来，眼见自己两人被渐渐被围住，两个孩子慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
几声闷响，云迹睁开眼，靠近的乡亲已被震飞了出去。下一刻，自己被人拽着后背衣领离地而起，遥望见倒在地上被人群遮挡的爷爷，眼前一黑，终于是晕厥了过去。  
……  
每次踏入这洞穴都让幽冥极为反感，无尽的红色伴着刺鼻的血气让人几预呕吐。  
“失败了。”望着洞穴中央血池里似真似幻的两个人影，幽冥也是眉头紧锁。  
“知道了，你我自此两不相欠。”仿佛也有两个人同时回答似的，重叠的声音道。  
幽冥也不再多言，转身离开。


	5. 第四章 苍吾无垠

“云迹呀，看看喜欢吗？”老人把刚削好的木剑在云迹面前晃了晃。  
“这孩子，怎么趴在这儿就睡着了，一会该着凉了。”老人抱起云迹，慢慢放到床上盖好被子。  
“好好吃饭，哪有一边写字一边吃饭能写好的，先好好吃饭！”老人轻轻地揉了揉云迹的头。  
云迹扭过头去，正要回答。老人却站在远处，刚刚还明亮的天空此时却黑了下来，天上的星辰不知躲到哪去了，周围也渐渐的浮起了灰雾。  
看着爷爷离自己越来越远，身影也越来越虚淡，云迹刚想大叫却怎么都发不出声。仿佛只有爷爷看过来的眼神一如原来满是慈爱不舍。  
“爷爷！”云迹终于大叫出声，不过却像用尽了所有力气，只能坐起身来在床上大口大口喘息。  
待得缓过气来，云迹这才凝神打量四周。自己躺在一间屋子的床上，屋里的陈设极为简单，除了自己躺着的一张床外，就只有墙边的竹架子上斜靠着的几本书和一卷卷起的画卷，以及屋子中间的一张方桌上，古拙的香炉冒出的几缕青烟。  
“初阳哥哥，你跑慢点嘛，我都跟不上你了。”屋外一个清脆的小女孩的声音传了进来，紧接着就是一前一后小跑的脚步声。  
屋门推开，一男一女两个小孩前后而来。  
“你终于醒啦，还在做噩梦么？”为首的小男孩问道，“师兄特地吩咐我在你屋里点了些安神香。”  
小女孩也许是跑的有些累了，一边拉着小男孩的衣角轻轻的平静内息，另一只手无意的拨弄着耳边鬓角的一缕头发。  
小男孩看了看小女孩，挠了挠头，不好意思道：“对了，我叫楚阳，是去年入门的器宗弟子。这是可儿，她是我的……”  
楚阳话未讲完，就被旁边的可儿打断道：“我是可儿，你也可以这么叫我，和初阳哥哥是邻居，不是跟班，也是去年入门的弟子，不过我是人宗的。”  
“那你为什么天天跟在我后头，我也很忙的好嘛！”楚阳说道，言语中多少有些不耐烦。  
“你拉我出来的时候，答应好我娘亲要照顾好我的！”可儿一听楚阳的语气，顿时觉得很委屈。  
“那入门的筑基法诀今天有按照师兄的要求运转九周么？”楚阳听着可儿的答话颇有些无奈。  
“一直坐着我腿都麻了，今天都运行了六周，比前几天进步了好多了行吗？，我不管不管，就要跟着你。”可儿一听楚阳念叨起自己，也是纠缠了起来。  
看着二人在那别扭拌嘴，一旁的云迹不禁莞尔，倒是从梦魇的沉重恢复过来不少。随后收了收神：问道：“你们好，找我有什么事么？还有，这是哪啊？”  
“咦~你不知道这是哪？这里是苍吾，你不是来求道的么？”可儿扭头回答道。  
楚阳趁着云迹发问岔开话题，说道：“你的事祖师已命人告诉我了，现在就随我去问天殿吧，其他一切咱们路上再细说，现在你住这里离苍吾主峰还有相当远的一段距离呐”  
楚阳言罢，似是不愿再多说，不知从哪里拿出一身道童装束，便催促林云迹起身，自己也拉着可儿出门静候。  
可儿随楚阳出得门外，也是略有疑问：“初阳哥哥这是谁啊，怎么什么都不知道就跑到这里来了，这小院不是一般师兄们都不爱过来么？”  
楚阳看了可儿一眼，低头叹道：“具体的我也不清楚，只是听说风青子祖师这次随宗门传道的弟子一同前往尘世，回来的时候撞破邪道阴谋，一个小村上百口人尽数被邪道化为死尸驱使，他和另一个小孩子是仅剩的两个幸存者。其中细节我也不清楚，不过此事关系甚大，诸位师兄们也不愿多言。”  
可儿听到其中缘由，也略微放低声音，颇有些同情道：“那咱们也不要再提了，免得他听见伤心。”  
“嗯，所以我不愿意带你过来，他已经昏睡了三天，前几次我过来，他一直陷于噩梦，莫师兄说他尚未修道就被阴影所困的话，只怕以后求道之时多半会生出魔怔。”楚阳虽不愿多说，不过还是把事情简单陈述了一下。  
俩人私语未完，林云迹已经换好衣服走了出来，  
可儿也安静了很多，不再和楚阳闹小脾气。  
“我…”一时间林云迹也不知说些什么，想起还未自我介绍，便言道：“对了，我叫云迹，林云迹。你不是说要带我去什么问天殿么？咱们走吧。”  
“好。”楚阳也不多言：“你尚未用过这御风符，我带你吧。”  
随后拉起可儿，另一只手拉起林云迹腾空而起。  
林云迹虽然是第二次飞行，不过这次却是清醒着的，不比上次被风青子拉住衣服便晕厥过去，看着地上事物慢慢缩小变成一块块颜色，难免还是有些紧张。  
待得习惯烈风扑面的感觉后，这才好好打量着身下倒退的景色。  
原来村子的老人就常说：天隔山脉已经是凡间的边界了，也曾听闻过去有不少人想要翻越天隔山脉去拜师修仙，却不曾见有一个人成功回来的。  
现在自己却是已然身处山脉另一边的仙土，极尽远眺，无尽山峰隐没于云雾之中，空气里更是有一种难以言喻的清凉之感，仿佛要透过皮肤洗涤血肉筋骨一般，更为神奇的是似乎连灵魂都沐浴其中。  
山崖峭壁之上满是碧草仙葩，阳光照耀下隐隐流动着丝丝光芒，山泉小溪自峰顶湍流而下，在某个转角山石上飞溅出氤氲水汽，形成一道道彩虹拱门，飞禽灵兽穿梭其间，一片梦幻景象。  
“很是震撼吧，我第一次见到的时候也是这样，苍吾本就是乾坤灵脉，三宗先祖又在此之上演算天地之势，以道法更改山川地貌才有今日你我所见。等到了苍吾主峰有的是让你惊讶的。”楚阳见林云迹左右眺望，眼神中满是讶异之色，随口说道。  
三人一边飞行，楚阳也一边为林云迹介绍着天地道土。  
恒古之时，天地苍茫，众生浑噩，不知四季交替之数，不明生死轮回之理。  
直至万灵中英杰降世，乃窥得天道至理以长存于世间，其后更有甚者，勘破生死轮回直入九天之上。  
当时器宗、人宗、道宗三宗祖师遨游天下以求大道，三人识于苍吾，坐而论道。后来索性开宗立派传下道统，直至三位先祖道德圆满羽化成仙。  
三宗自此亲如一体流传下来，其时鼎盛正道之中一时无两，世间更是有道问源头尽出三宗之说。  
直至万余年前，尘世诞出一个剑魔诛尽求道者，掀起无尽杀戮，正邪两界皆死伤无数，最后为求得一线生机，三宗君长自愿身陨化成“封仙”古阵才将剑魔封印。  
从此三宗衰败中落不复从前，道土历经此劫，万余年中再无一人可极尽而跃。  
好在天道不绝，问仙之战中剑魔一剑虽致使天残地缺，但同时也划出地灼之伤将正邪两界隔绝开来。  
待得尘世道土邪道中人被全数诛尽之后，正道宗派也都开始缓缓恢复元气。数代以来，人杰虽层出不穷，却始终无法窥得大道。  
及至今日，道土繁盛或可及万年之前，凡求道之人无不想勘破万年桎梏以期飞临九天之上。  
却不曾想数年之前，地灼之伤突生异变，地火天雷如终末临世。不过更糟的是，只怕此事绝非偶然，也不知从何时四起流言：剑魔被封万年必在此世破封而出。  
三宗为防封仙古阵生变同时也为积聚力量这才重履尘世。  
三人毕竟都是小孩子，楚阳简略介绍了下道土现状，再闲聊几句之后便已然熟络不少。  
不知觉间，周遭景色已然是另外一番感觉。千峰万仞自云海生出向三人背后飞掠而去，匆匆时间，便已是百数里之外。  
可儿提醒道：快看，前面就是苍吾主峰了。  
林云迹望去，远在云天之外，九个朦胧的山峰虚影漂浮于群山上空，而这如此神异的九座山峰却只能是中间绝巅的陪衬。  
仿佛穿越亘古时空长存于世一般，九峰环绕中，苍吾主峰隐没于天地苍茫间，周遭一切如若缥缈，只有眼前所见才是天地间的唯一。  
越是靠近便越是难以衡量其之浩瀚巍峨，苍吾虚影慢慢凝实，林云迹却不得不仰起头眯着眼才能打量被雾气萦绕的峰顶。  
身形斗转而上，终是九座悬峰都已尽数沉于身下，三人这才缓缓落下，楚阳道：宗门至蒙尘台后就必须步行了。  
御空飞行许久，猛然触地，林云迹脚下一歪差点就要滑倒，好在可儿提早注意到扶了一把，这才没有出丑。  
“你尚未入道，离地久了双腿难免有些虚浮，时间尚早，咱们在此歇会儿，你稍微缓缓吧。”可儿出言提醒道，言毕便蹲在楚阳身侧，歪着头静静的看着他。  
楚阳撤去御风符后也不多说，就地盘膝而坐，闭目调息。同时携带两人，虽然有借助符咒，但飞跃千数里，难免内息有些许起伏，更何况苍梧荫泽万里，亦生于萌芽，求道亦是如此。  
林云迹也趁着歇息的时间定神打量着四周。听楚阳所言之意，这已是三宗之内了。只是在这蒙尘台外灵气如雾实在太过浓郁，远处宫殿楼阁被这雾气笼罩，只余飞檐翘角隐现，庄正威严却无法让人窥见全貌。  
清风拂过，听得沙沙异响，早上梦魇中的思念与沉重，路上悬空的虚浮突然就随其而去，不知觉间林云迹陷入其中发起呆来。  
“走吧，正午时分君长们就要为你们新入门的弟子祛除凡尘了，再通过择心幻阵便是入道了。”楚阳随手拍了林云迹肩膀一下，说道。  
林云迹这才回过神来，疾步跟上。  
可儿在前，楚阳林云迹在后，跨入山门，其后的石照壁正中嵌着一块八角铜镜，可儿一晃而过对着镜里的楚阳做了个鬼脸，林云迹望去却发现这镜子里一片混沌什么也倒映不见。  
“哎，今天这是怎么啦，怎么一个人都没有啊？”可儿自言自语道，左右张望了下，扭头看向楚阳。  
“三宗很久没有这么热闹了，想必诸位师兄弟们也都前去观礼了。”楚阳答道。三人越过几重楼阁，却是一个人都不曾看到。  
“我们先带着林云迹去回复莫师兄吧。”末了楚阳又补了一句，“知道你也想去观礼，一会想必也要随莫师兄一起去。”  
可儿嘿嘿一笑，抓住楚阳的手臂摇道：“初阳哥哥最好了。”  
“你就不能叫对一次我的名字嘛。”楚阳顺手捏了捏可儿的脸，道：“凡心太重，这么喜欢热闹如何求得天道。”  
“天道讲求顺其自然，人家这还是小孩子嘛，就是喜欢热闹有什么不对的？”可儿也知道自己的小心思不用借口楚阳也明白，不过嘴上肯定是不能输的。  
楚阳被可儿的反驳噎住，一时之间竟是无可辩解了。细细想来，又低头陷入深思。  
林云迹在一旁静静听着二人思辨，看到楚阳沉默不语，插嘴问道：“求道为仙，那成仙之后又是什么呢？”  
这次可儿也不知道怎么回答了，尴尬一笑。拉起楚阳，扯着林云迹的袖子，小跑道：“这些大道理去请教君长师兄吧，初阳哥哥你不要在傻愣傻愣了。你以前可不是这样子的。”  
楚阳仿佛也被可儿感染，反手握紧可儿的手，微微向回扯了扯，道：“小女孩应该安静点啊，哪天你母亲再责怪我把你带疯了。”  
三人又缓缓放慢了速度，楚阳和可儿突然一顿。  
前方大殿门口正站着一人，眼眸低垂不知在思索什么，看到三人而来。慢慢泛起一丝笑容。  
“莫师兄。”楚阳和可儿赶忙向当前此人微微欠身行礼。  
林云迹也学着二人的样子躬身却是不知道如何开口称呼。  
“你就是林云迹吧，先随我去回复宗主吧，凤青子祖师已经交代过我要好好照看你了。我是宗门统管外事的弟子莫无羁，你也随他们一样叫我莫师兄便好。”看着林云迹有些怕生，莫无羁微微笑道。  
虽然只是简单的几句话，莫无羁说出来却有种让人安定的力量。林云迹心中的不安感顿时去了大半。  
“此刻三宗君长正在殿内议事，咱们稍等一下，待你见过三宗君长后再去前殿广场参加入宗仪式。”莫无羁言毕，却又是起风了。  
灵气散开，沙沙声急促，变成哗啦的脆响，几人抬头，看见的却不是碧空苍穹，头上无数金黄摇曳，天地俱静，只余枝桠间梧桐叶如精灵般跳跃欢笑。


	6. 第五章 无果

“这是…”四人一同静默而立，仰头看着头上梧桐叶，轻轻作响的声音听起来那么近又那么远，静逸之中渗入灵魂，一片黄叶飘落眼前，莫无羁轻语道：”又是一个起落么…”

“好漂亮！”可儿弯腰捡起那片落叶，转头向楚阳道：“初阳哥哥我们把它做成书签吧。”

楚阳没有回答，反而向莫无羁问道：“师兄，这就是苍梧灵根的本貌？”

“嗯。”莫无羁回答一声，依旧抬着头望着树荫摇曳，继续道：“我也是第一次见得苍梧全景，听君长们所言，灵气如海亦有潮汐，千百年间未有定数，能遇到也是机缘。”

咣当一声，殿门突然被人重重打开，出来几人明显是为两派，不过却是都是满脸怒意，瞥见林云迹四人，也未有言语，一甩袍袖便转身而去。

莫无羁眉头一皱，也没有说什么，直接带着三人入殿觐见。

“若无三宗封魔重伤受挫，又岂有这帮人此时声势，简直欺人太甚。讨价还价真当这大殿之内为凡尘菜市么！”未见得人，林云迹几人就先远远听到一句不忿之声，显然说话之人也是气极，丝毫没有注意音量已是有些大了。

“好了，此事就此揭过。一会那古村幸存的小孩就到了，让后辈看见你如此失态像什么样子。这个孩子知道的更多些，看看还有什么有用的信息，邪道费尽周章，必然图谋不小，凤青子祖师不愿言及，我等也无其他办法了。”另一个声音劝道。

“几位祖师自问仙一战，历世万年之久，诸事早已看淡。凤青子祖师若觉得应当言于我们自然会说。既然未言，必是兹事体大，若与那人有关，我等又何以为之…”第三个声音叹道。

“封仙古阵加之万年时光都不能将那人磨灭吗？”第一个人的声音也压低了下来，语气之中更是带着些许无奈与畏惧。

“岂止是这些，一世英杰成尘烟，封神诀也从此失传…不然我三宗又何至于斯。”几人话语声渐渐静默下去。

四人行至殿中，莫无羁带着林云迹、楚阳和可儿上前行礼，道：“回禀三位宗主，林云迹带到。”

然后莫无羁微微侧身后退半步，对林云迹微微轻语道：“宗主问问题你实言回答即可。”又拍了拍林云迹，微微一笑让他不必紧张。

林云迹这才抬首正视上位的三人，三人皆着与自己所穿类似的青灰色道袍，当中正是道宗宗主三始道君，其道袍上绣着一副太极图案，阴阳交互，繁简之中蕴含万物，脸上神色倒是柔和，让人第一眼相见便有种亲切感。

“孩子，你就是林云迹吧，你的村子遭此厄难，吾等亦为之悲切，你把所知道的事情经过细细陈述，我们才好有方法应对这不死者之祸。”林云迹左手边的那人说道。

一路上楚阳也为林云迹介绍了当前三位宗主，出言这位正是人宗之主玄灵道人。

他虽也穿着青色道袍，不过袍子上绣着的却是五个大小各异的金环，由几条金线连为一体，组成一个奇异的图案。

林云迹听得他人提起村子中的灾变，神色一黯，将自己入城所遇凤青子，回村途中村子被黑雾笼罩，众位乡亲的邪异疯狂，见得凤青子与邪道之人相斗，自己爷爷为救自己遭遇不测的种种缓缓道来。

“怎么会…”右边的南景道人低声失言道，道袍上的离火图案亦同火焰般跳动。

三人相视，神色交换，最后三始道君言道：”入道仪式就快开始了，你们先行，我等少顷即到。”

林云迹还欲张口出言，莫无羁却先一步躬身告退。

待几人退出大殿关上门后，南景道人这才继续说道：”凤青子祖师怎会与邪道之人有所纠缠，那日祖师来去匆匆，叫王文思的小孩也未陈述详尽，难道其中…”

“慎言！”三始道君一声断喝，正色道：“自问仙封魔之战，到我等宗门已传至数代，其中曲折我等既不甚清楚，便不应妄加揣测，等圣祖出关，此事本就应悉数禀明，想必圣祖自有决断。”

“那不死者与古村乡众…”玄灵道人提到不死者自己眉头先是一皱。

”暂时只能将其封困，再思虑解决之法，使其安息乃归轮回。至于不死者，若有可能还是将其放逐回呓语森林吧。”三始道君言道。

南景道人问道：“不死者这等邪诡妖物不当诛灭难道还留其在世上遗祸生灵不成？”

玄灵道人叹道：“你过于痴迷铸器炼丹之术，世间诸般秘辛却不甚了解。不死者…此中缘由，我等三宗…恐怕整个道土都不能脱罪事外…

三始道君打断道：“好了，我等并非因缘之人，此时先去主持入道仪式，映心镜必须我等之一亲自掌控，走吧。”

林云迹与三人去向殿前广场路上，静默低头不语。

莫无羁安慰道：“世间诸事，皆有命数，三位宗主都未必窥得。当务应以求道为先，未来才有抉择之力。”

四人步入殿前广场，但见纵横排列，数百小童盘坐于蒲团上，左右交接，窃窃低语。两侧石阶则密密麻麻站满了三宗弟子。

“去找个位置坐下吧。”莫无羁对林云迹说道。

林云迹左右扫了扫人群，才在角落里见到王文思。靠近王文思坐下，王文思对着自己点了点头，脸上却是没什么表情。

林云迹刚想要说些什么，忽然左右禁声，三位宗主缓缓而来，此次却是玄灵道人站于中间，眼神掠过众人，轻轻一挥拂尘，如同呓语一般言道：“天行有常，无名无情，众生芸芸，自在其中，不为尔消，不因吾生，心中感念，大道自明。”语调渐渐升高，最后两句已是振聋发聩，一时间，众人静寂，齐齐看向玄灵道人。

言毕，玄灵道人伸手入袖取出一物放至胸前，却是山门照壁上那块奇异的八角铜镜。

只见那八角铜镜缓缓升起，悬在了半空中，迷蒙的镜面上出现道道光华。林云迹眼角余光瞥见一旁的王文思却是闭着眼的，刚想询问，却发觉周围观礼的师兄们不知为何也闭上了眼睛，环视左右，一同参加仪式的弟子正专心注视着映心镜，林云迹赶忙收敛心神，抬头望去。

……

窗外天色转明，好像睡了很久，身体睡得都有些乏了，林云迹坐起来揉着朦胧的睡眼，努力的清醒起来。

门外，爷爷正削着一节木头，隐隐的已经能看出剑的形状，看见自己醒来，将手中的木剑靠在床边，摸了摸自己的脸。

“爷爷要出门一整天，云迹起来吧，自己吃饭穿衣，好好长大。”言罢便转出门去。

林云迹起身，想起爷爷之前练字的叮嘱，也出门去隔壁王伯家借些纸笔。

王文思不知为何站在自家门口，遥望着仿佛特意等候自己一般。

待至近前，尚未有所言语，忽听得有悲泣之声，这声音由小渐大，原本只是一个人的声音也变得嘈杂不一。

“走，看看去。”未等自己回答，王文思已循着哭声前去。

远处大门内外白麻遮掩，众人三三两两熟识聚在一起，或许不长见面，嘈嘈杂杂已压过刚刚的哭声。

林云迹眼见王文思径自向前进门入院，既不理会众人，也不招呼自己，甚为奇怪：“文思哥哥想来喜静不喜动，不是好热闹之人，今天却是反常，不知何意。”

此时林云迹刚入门内，门口相迎的近亲妇人突然疾声哭嚎吓了人一跳，不过也不知是哭的太久嗓子沙哑了，还是怎的了发出的却是一声怪音，顿时让人反而添了几分讪笑。

一时门外众人也是悲喜难以言明，尬笑一下缓解气氛，或是凑热闹而来的嗤笑几声。

脖子上一凉，院中石榴树上结满了昨日残留的雨滴，偶尔掉落几点下来激的林云迹精神一振。那些还挂在树上的水珠倒映着院中众人：白布覆盖之旁，案几上的供果已有些干瘪，几位瘫坐的至亲早已无声，最前的一老一少两位妇人也只剩肩膀止不住的抖动。

不一会从里屋走出来一个小孩子，约莫三四岁模样，边走边揉着眼睛，看得出来是的午睡刚醒，一脸迷茫明显不知道发生了什么，不过当前压抑的气氛也是能让他感到此时应该安静。

“小石头，过来，跪在这！”灵前低声抽泣的年轻妇人见到幼儿醒来，轻声唤到。

小石头也不敢多言，跪在了两人之间，眼眸垂泪，侧头看了看左右，想从二人脸上看出点答案。

耳畔突然听得王文思言道：“李家叔叔也是去的匆忙，不过一天时间，世事无常谁又说的清楚。亲人仍在，空留伤悲。”

林云迹一时也不知如何作答，忆起早上爷爷转出门去，心中一紧。

李家奶奶看了一眼小石头，恨恨道：“我的命薄儿啊，你和你娘从小就命硬。说着掸掉小石头膝盖上的土，。又左右两把抹掉了小石头脸上的眼泪，却是推开石头妈，你个瘟鬼，我儿子都是你克死的…”余下低语种种已是痴念不清。

石头妈也不曾言语，只是拉过来小石头抱住，听闻此言更紧了紧怀抱。

渐渐耳畔只剩下萦绕不断的哭声，小石头在母亲怀中看不见有什么言语表情，爷爷也不知什么时候回来，王文思依旧站在一旁静静看着众人，林云迹自己感觉也是有些累了，蜷缩在院中一角，半睡半醒之间，难以莫名的孤寂之感。

呵呵呵呵…一串轻笑如清泉击石，林云迹猛然惊醒。

睁开眼，自己依旧盘坐在蒲团上，只是人却由殿前广场进入了问天殿内，整理着思绪，却不知道该说些什么，殿中三位宗主端坐于其上，亦是静静等着他。

回思几日经历种种，刚才在梦境中所见情景，对一个不谙世事小童来说实在难以明了，其中念念，林云迹这才叩首问道：“敢问君长，在世上一定要有生死离别么？”

玄灵道人微微点头，言道：“新生喜，别去悲，你之前生长于尘世，芸芸众生不过几十寒暑，过客匆匆，先辈正是疑惑于此，因而入道，才得释然。我知你所问为何，当得思求天地之道，自今日起，你便是我道宗外门弟子。但愿一天，孩子你可得答案言及于我，才能释怀，你去吧。”

“谢过宗主，弟子记下了。”林云迹懵懵懂懂听完，若有所得却又不甚明了，默默记下，这才后退几步，只是不知求道之人如何行礼，便按照之前学字时叩拜王伯的礼法，整理好衣冠，又恭恭敬敬的跪下，三次叩首后这才退出问天殿。

莫无羁见他出来，问明细节，便言道：“我知道君长所答你现在未必能懂，日后慢慢就会明白的。以后我们就是师兄弟了，有什么困惑的事情可以找我言谈，虽然未必可以解决，但总比一个人郁郁心中要强上不少。可儿与楚阳尚在殿前广场，你可以先行去寻他们，后续事宜我在由人告诉你。”

“多谢莫师兄。”林云迹深施一礼这才走开。

林云迹到得殿前广场，只见刚才一班入门小童，此时稀稀疏疏少了不少，一旁观礼的师兄们也所剩无几，楚阳和可儿二人倒是醒目，楚阳闭着眼不知在做什么，可儿坐在一旁的石阶上，托着下巴无事了了，呆呆地望着楚阳甚是无趣。

可儿瞥见远处林云迹，远远的挥手招唤，待至近前，轻拍一旁让林云迹坐下，自言自语道：“早知道这么没意思就不来了。什么嘛，还说是宗门先祖留下的仙器，只是会飘起来而已，算什么至宝…”

话语未完，可儿头上直接被人轻敲三下，刚要恼怒，但看见敲打之人却是直接蔫了，赶紧起身站好，低头问候道：二师兄头一次见可儿如此严肃，林云迹也不敢怠慢，躬身施礼。

来人对林云迹微微颌首，却是对可儿训道：“先祖遗物，即使顽石陈木，都应心存礼敬，不得无礼，前人筑道，岂可因窄小行艰而轻之。”

“嗯，谢师兄教诲，我记下了。”可儿也不敢多言，只是小声回答道。

“先祖所遗映心镜，乃是异宝，即使前辈君长至今也无一人参透，用作为后辈启灵之时，旁人可借此一窥他人之道，以此自省求更进一步。你心思单纯，沾染其他人的因果未必有益。”言罢即转身离去。

待其走远，可儿做个鬼脸，低语道：“讨厌的二师兄。”

完了才想起来林云迹正在身旁，吐了吐舌头，转头解释道：“其实二师兄人很好的，就是人太古板了，比君长们都严肃。真不知道是因为二师兄太严苛才让他主管宗门律法，还是其他…初阳哥哥你醒啦！”

可儿一见楚阳起身，疾步走去。

楚阳或是还没从中回过神来，面对可儿显得有点呆滞，被可儿摇晃了几下，这才放下可儿的胳膊，打趣道：“你再晃下去我就快被你晃散架了。”

“嗯？”见楚阳回答，反倒是可儿有些意外。

“在幻境中感觉如何？”楚阳直接越过可儿，向林云迹问道：“宗主决定你入哪一宗了么？”

“嗯，说不上来，最后不知道被谁的笑声惊醒。”林云迹答道：“宗主只是说我入道宗外门，其他没有多言。”

“闻道有殊途，歧路共归处。”可儿突然端正态度，莫名答了一句。

只是下一刻，看到楚阳林云迹一呆，掩嘴轻笑。


	7. 第六章 十年

可儿心思烂漫，可有时突然一句又是引人深思。

“嗯。我辈此世必不止于平凡。”楚阳顿了顿，对林云迹言道：“我带你去找三师姐，宗门弟子授业的相关事务都是由她管理。只是不知道三师姐此刻人在传道峰还是习武场。我们先去寻她，其中细节听我给你细细道来。”

求道者内修心境，外窥天道。相辅相成，缺一不可。而天道尚有迹可考，人心却难以琢磨，如顽石磨砺终出璞玉，或尘落明珠瞬有魔障。故此，心境强分为三：人境、地境、天境。

人境者，浑噩生困惑死，来去匆匆，跨出其中，便不再受常物纷扰。入地境，感悟天地浩渺，借乾坤之力，山川湖海皆纳于股掌，求道者至其终了多困于此。至于天境，已不可言明，若问成仙，则先入天境。

吾等众生虽诞世卑微，然滴水聚流终成瀚海，以此成势借窥天道。宗门筑基的法决便是求道之始。依己身存纳天地之气，道身为五：

灵动：可感天地游离灵粹，汇于丹田，散于四肢五脏，如合抱之木生于种粒，自此为求道之基。

出尘：吾等蒙尘而生，以天地之灵涤肉体凡胎，去浊轻灵，若天空辽远任飞鸟。

问道：吾生有涯，大道无终，得天地至理方可近无穷。

蜕凡：百尺竿头，需进一步，尽断凡尘，道身圆满何以为仙？

升华：雷劫映现，功成道德圆满，败则神灵虚无。归尘：不为天仙，终化白骨。此时已是日暮沉沉近归途，生于尘，归于土，如是而已。

徐徐间三人已走到蒙尘台，楚阳又掏出御风符道：“等你学过宗门筑基的法决，能感受到这符文中的灵力并与之共鸣便可驾驭这御风符，苍吾再广，也算不得天堑了。”

见面露林云迹好奇之色，楚阳也是随手把御风符递了过去。

林云迹接过，翻来覆去看了看，这御风符就是一张羊皮黄纸，不过纸质倒是十分厚韧，上面朱笔书着几个古字，苍劲飘逸，似识不识甚为眼熟。

一旁楚阳言道：“大道无形，先祖强行显化其形，只是书写极为耗神，简洁之后便是尘世记书文字。”

林云迹这才恍然大悟，看了一会有些眼晕，便微微闭上眼眸，只是黑暗中几个字符闪亮仿佛印入脑中一般极为深刻，林云迹集中精神极力想要查探清楚，字符顺序闪过之后又是齐齐明亮…

“啊…”的一声，可儿失语。

林云迹这才睁眼，自己已是飘然离地几尺有余，一慌张瞬间失去平衡，跌落下来。

“这…只是经过灵启，尚未修炼法决，便可以催动御风符，这份灵觉真是难以置信！”楚阳喃喃自语道。

扶起林云迹，从他手中接过御风符，楚阳也是眼神灼灼，一会才说道：“云迹，你的天资实在是让人嫉妒。”

林云迹也不知道应该如何做答，只好说道：“我只是不知道为何闭上眼也能感觉到这符咒上的古字，只是无论如何都看得不是很清楚。”

“无妨，你只需记住这种感觉既可，不必强求，以后慢慢积聚灵气自然水到渠成。”楚阳言罢，三人自蒙尘台而起，缓缓而行。

九座悬峰之中，三宗各有两座祭祖、存修行术法，剩余三座为三宗共用，分别为录事，炼器，卜卦，只是卜卦术法早已荒废。

“三师姐为人宗弟子，所以多数时刻在人宗的传道峰。”楚阳话音未落，一声轻吒震的几人灵识一懵，楚阳瞬间失去对御风符的控制，三人从空中急坠下来。

好在是一道白影急至而来，长绫一卷，分别稳稳接住三人，这才没有意外发生。

“你们怎么会突然来这？今日不是新入门的弟子们启灵之日么？”来人见三人无恙，这才放下心来，焦急之色闪过，归于平静，问道。

“三师姐，你要谋杀我们啊！”可儿揉了揉太阳穴，又小声说道：“好暴力…啊…”

只见当前白衣女子对着可儿轻弹中指，虽手中空无一物，但是明显可以看到可儿头上发梢瞬间凌乱，随后便揉着额角眼泛泪花。

“洛姐姐，你又欺负我！”说着可儿闪身躲在了楚阳身后，只探出一双眼睛偷偷瞄着白衣女子。

楚阳上前一步带林云迹施礼道：“见过三师姐。”

“嗯。”白衣女子轻笑颌首：“出来吧，懒丫头，一张嘴整天就知道胡说八道。”

可儿这才小心翼翼的从楚阳背后露出身来。

楚阳续言道：“嗯…他叫林云迹，并不是与大众新弟子一同入门的，这几日他一直在山外别院暂住，所以一干事物并不明了，刚才入道之后，宗主及莫师兄这才让我带他前来。”

“嗯。”白衣女子亦没有深究，伸手一张，掌中出现一本青皮书籍，对林云迹言道：“你自收好，万勿遗失，其中若有不解…对了，你还是搬来新弟子居所与一众新人共住吧，现在出山独居也早了点，其中不解亦可以与新弟子一同交流。”

言罢，只见白衣女子右手素指指点在林云迹眉心，道：“神引灵入，徐徐周天而行，日夜润泽，以褪己身沉杂”。

又是如同刚才查看御风符一般的感觉，只是此次却异常清晰。

林云迹就感觉一丝凉意从接触自己额头的指尖上传来，自灵台而下在小腹转过几圈之后慢慢消散在了身体之中。

活动了下四肢，又跳了两下，林云迹这才从刚才的舒适感觉中回过神来。

“此乃入门的典籍，你可凭刚才灵气在身体中流动的感觉结合书中所录仔细研读，如有不懂可以随时问我。”顿了顿白衣女子继续道：“本来应该让你自行领会，不过既然落后于新弟子，此次便权当特例。”

林云迹接过之后便被可儿拉着，同楚阳一同告别白衣女子。

可儿一路上时不时的揉两下额头，娇憨的样子看得林云迹与楚阳两人强忍笑意。

“哎，你俩真是不知道向着我。三师姐的名字一定是瞎起的，梨洛，这么柔弱名字和三师姐的暴力倾向太不相符了。”可儿自顾自叹息道。

离开苍吾主峰范围，四周山势渐归平凡之后，三人这才在一座峰顶缓缓落下。院落交叠，人影晃动，看得出来不少弟子居住于此。

空地上，两男一女站于一众新弟子前讲述入门之后的相干事务，见林云迹三人到来，为首一人招呼林云迹道：“虽然是一些繁琐之事，你也来听听吧。”

随后继续言道：“三宗自成立至今日，几经起伏，互相倚靠已难分彼此，若非道途各异，或早已并成一体，外界亦视三宗为一脉三系。我等三人加上主持全局的大师兄，掌管宗门律法的二师兄和负责弟子传承的三师姐外，所有弟子并无先后之分，皆以平辈而论。初始弟子们须居于此别院，以十年为期，修行在次，主要学习文乐书画，史事过往。期满，可离去选这数万山峰之一为安身求道之所，亦可久居这小院。如无意外我们三人之一也必定常住在此。”

言罢。便是具体的琐碎安排，毕竟众小童刚入门还是凡人躯体，诸如休息、饮食暂时还是无法断绝的。

嘈杂一天过去，夜入昏沉，林云迹这才躺下。王文思因年纪在所有人中大些，今天也是第一天忙活的弟子，天色虽晚却迟迟未归。

原来弟子并不像现在这般如此众多，以致居室都有些紧张，好在求道者寻求天道，这些俗世末节也不甚重要，弟子们挤一挤也就罢了，众人年纪普遍都小，性情相近志趣相投的躺在一起窃窃私语也是热闹。一阵哄闹过去，也都渐渐安睡。

林云迹虽觉得疲累，但是心有执念又怎么能轻易睡着，慢慢熬到神志有些迷糊，门扉吱吖，王文思这才迟迟而来。

得到和王文思静处的空闲，林云迹也是瞬间来了精神：“文思哥哥，你…”

相比于白天的略显冷漠，此刻王文思神色倒是柔和不少，对于林云迹的发问也没有急于回答，指了指门口，先一步闪身出门。

林云迹会意，起身出来门外。

月入阴缺，星辰漫天。

银河东西横跨苍穹，云雾流转，偶尔几颗流星匆匆划过，默默的诉说着星空浩瀚。

王文思坐在门前的台阶上，随手拍了拍旁边，示意林云迹坐下。

待林云迹坐好之后，王文思也不曾说话，只是依旧抬头望着无垠星空。两人一时无言抬首，云聚再散，星河斗转。互相映衬下，天广无垠，人微如尘。

“父亲爷爷还困于诅咒，你我尚幼，力小势弱，现在什么都无法改变。为了爷爷，就努力强大起来吧。”王文思突然开口道。

“嗯！”数星暗淡，旋即又有新的星辰亮起，或许当下景象也是让林云迹有所感触，精神松弛下来已是困倦得睁不开眼睛。

最后林云迹只记得迷蒙中，王文思在虚空中轻点一下，指尖一点光点缓缓升起，仿佛月至中天，最后四周都笼罩在淡淡月华之下…

白驹过隙，一眼万年。十载光阴亦不过是弹指顷刻间。

众弟子依旧盘坐蒲团上，如往常一般将宗门筑基的法诀运转九周。这才渐渐回神，从中也可以看出众弟子的根基，林云迹第一个打坐完毕，然后众弟子中，楚阳王文思不分先后，其余各人逐次醒来，倒是可儿最后伸了个懒腰，今天所有人的基本功这才总算是全部完毕。

轮值监督新进弟子的正是四弟子任风竹，今日倒没有如往常一般与大家聊些是奇闻轶事，只是折扇轻摇，忽起微风裹挟着落叶灰尘凝成一个“道”字：“你们入门已有十年光景，可对世间大道有所感悟？或者对某件人事物有所感触？”

众弟子一时面面相觑，也有几人低头思索，林云迹眼角余光中，可儿一直盯着楚阳，不知道在想些什么。

任风竹这时却打断各人思绪，说道：“十年筑基，接下来便是进一步修习各自宗门术法，不入地境。其中大部分都无法领悟施展，自身修为亦无法寸进。”

“那如何才能感悟地境呢？”众人好奇追问道。

任风竹正欲作答，角落突然含糊一声。

众人转头，不知谁无奈低声言道：“怎么又喝醉了…”

但见一少年脸色潮红，衣冠也有些不整，腰上挎的酒葫芦半开着塞子，斜靠着墙壁的身体慢慢滑倒，仿佛酒醉甚深，显然已是狂饮了不少。

一人赶忙过去将其扶起问道：“陈意欢，你没事吧？”

这个名字任风竹也是早有耳闻，据闻他出生酒肆之家，自小嗜饮，而苍吾之上何来酒水，瘾症发作时，便趁闲暇时间，自己在苍吾群山寻得不少奇珍异果，以此酿酒。一次打扫大殿时醉倒在地上，直接被二师兄罚了在卜卦悬空岛打扫静修一年才收敛了许多。

后来看守地灼之伤的一名弟子被偷渡过来的邪道中人打伤，其中阴冷术法甚是诡异，虽不至伤其性命，但是缓缓发作，不能尽好。当时正逢小师妹平漪和自己、大师兄等换守地灼之伤，宗门长老闭关，主持诸事的二师兄又不擅长医疗之术，乃至一时无法。最后倒是这个陈意欢拿出酿酒这才为那名弟子去除寒伤，二师兄也不好太过苛责于他，只能是约法三章让他自己节制。

只是今日陈意欢如此明目张胆，确实不妥。若是被二师兄知道，免不了的一顿责罚。

想到这，任风竹运起法诀，挥手将一旁香炉中具有醒神作用的轻烟一抓，轻弹向陈意欢，烟气如线萦绕陈意欢人中之处，被他缓缓的呼吸了进去。

不知是轻风吹得有些鼻痒，迷糊中陈意欢揉了揉鼻子，顺手拿起葫芦又喝了一口，不过这口酒没能咽下，直接被一个喷嚏喷出，只见一条水线正巧射向任风竹，先是击散了那个“道”字，随后才被任风竹折扇挡开。

陈意欢依然未能清醒，只是迷糊道：“吾心向道，吾身多扰。好酒好酒！”

“这…”任风竹脸上颇有些古怪，也没什么怒气，叹了口气，道：“你们谁把他扶起来吧。”

身边的与之交好的一名弟子见师兄并未生气，赶忙把陈意欢扶起，靠到墙角安置好。

任风竹这才继续自语般说道：“这次从地灼之伤归来，留给你们的时日恐怕不多了，不过有人能如此快参悟透地境也实属难得。”

说着瞥了一眼墙角的陈意欢，继续到：“只是这个家伙实在是让人无言。”

众人愣愣的还在思考着任风竹话中的信息，突然有人问出一句：“四师兄，你是说陈意欢进入了地境么？”

看到任风竹轻轻点头，众弟子中顿时哗然。

“我们也要醉成他这样才能窥见地境么？”

“该不会是他瞎鼓捣，弄出的那些酒是什么灵丹妙药吧！”

“不是说外物之类的只能用于恢复，对于修为提升之类的并无大用么，更何况心境不是强借外物可以提升的吧。”

一时弟子们的议论声乱做一团。

“本应再有十年让你们慢慢领悟地境，但是目前来看，地灼之伤的精火恐怕不日将熄，邪道修养万年，一场恶战在所难免，而你们用不了多久也必须轮番驻守地灼之伤，世上不可以再有一场不死者之祸了。”


	8. 第七章 神分诀

三宗首席六弟子中，四弟子任风竹最是受众人喜爱，无论教授术法史籍等等，从来都是边教边聊，大多聊着聊着跑偏不知道绕到哪里去了。也正因如此，任风竹在时，一众新进弟子也最是欢闹，聊到兴起之处，亦是七嘴八舌的打断追问。

“不死者之祸？”不知谁开始叫嚷起来：“那是什么啊？四师兄说来听听呀！”

“没有什么。”任风竹少有的没有回答，话题一转，道：“你们如果及时跨入地境，或许赶得上地灼之伤火焰未熄，到时候定有不少收获，尤其是我们器宗弟子，可以在那地火中淬炼本命法器。”

哗…众弟子们瞬间炸锅，十年以来，宗门自上而下，宗主师长所言诸事，无不涉及地灼之伤，但是弟子们却是谁也不曾听过地灼之伤的全部故事。

“四师兄，和我们说说吧！”

“对啊，对啊。我们总听你们提起地灼之伤，但是从来没有听你们详细说过。”

“是不是还有什么剑魔之类的，一起告诉我们吧。”

瞬间闹腾声又起，任风竹赶紧作势压了压众人声音，这才道：“地灼之伤嘛，乃是当年问仙之战遗留，就算修为有所大成，对求道者来说同样危险，即便其精于操控火焰，触碰地灼之伤的核心精火，稍有不甚亦是顷刻便会形神俱灭。至于地灼之伤上笼罩的天雷，本就是大道威严具现，更不是我等可以抵御的了。”

“这么危险还会有邪魔歪道潜入尘世么？”

“四师兄。地灼之伤的火焰和寻常火焰有什么区别啊，即使修炼极为深奥的火焰术法也不能应对地灼之伤的火焰么。”

一众弟子又是七嘴八舌的追问道。

“地灼之伤的精火已不单单是炙热损毁肉体，更是会灼伤灵魂。求道者虽强于凡人，但是灵魂却并无太大差别。而窥见灵魂之秘的，世间都不见得有几人。”任风竹继续言道：“邪魔歪道心性恶劣，越过地灼之伤的原因虽不可知，但是肯定不是为善而来。”

顿了顿，任风竹低声继续言道：“地灼之伤的确是和剑魔有莫大的因由，不过相关记述很少，甚至在整个道土都是禁忌。你们以后知道便好，不要再提。”

语毕，又看了看墙角酣睡的陈意欢。

“今日你们之中也算摸到了地境的门槛，也可以学习一些基础的术法了。现在便随我前去习武场吧！”任风竹一人在前，众弟子持御风符跟随在后。

待得在习武场下落，任风竹率先撤去御风术，展开折扇转身对着尚未落下的众弟子一挥，数道劲风击向各人，所有人被这突然一击打的御风符脱手而去，好在是任风竹时机卡的也是很准，在弟子们距地面只有十数尺的距离发难，反应慢的几个弟子瞬间掉落下来，一齐摔了个东倒西歪，不过也别无他碍。

反应最快的王文思挥手，指尖飞速划过，用灵力直接在空中凝成御风符咒，借此缓冲下落之势，这才稳稳的落下不至于出丑。

楚阳也是第一时间反应过来，不过还未来得及书写完，余光看到一旁直直落下的可儿，下意识侧身将其拉过来护在了身上。两人这才重重的落在地上。楚阳一声闷哼直接被可儿当做了肉垫缓冲。

林云迹只来得及勾画几笔，脑中又是闪过爷爷在一旁看自己写字的画面，心绪一乱，道文错落消散，亦是同其他弟子一般摔在了地上。

倒是之前醉醺醺的陈意欢，本来靠人架到的习武场，在一旁搀扶之人手中御风符被击飞一刻，下坠中却是一个翻身，再次抓住了御风符，一边催动御风符缓缓落下，同时抓住了身旁好友弟子，站好之后反而是众弟子中最从容的。

不过这份从容只坚持了一瞬，下一刻陈意欢直接蹲在地上大吐了起来，不一会四周就弥漫起一股酒糟胃液混杂的酸涩气味。

众人各自起来，挥手扇开刺鼻空气，不知任风竹突然偷袭此是何意，恼道：“四师兄你干嘛呀！”

“对啊对啊，为什么突然出手偷袭我们！”

任风竹又是挥了一下折扇，风起吹散了异味，笑答道：“外力之下，人所反应皆由心生，一方面天资感悟，另一方面勤可补短，融会贯通后心随意动，如臂使指。你们啊，显然是多半不曾认真审视过御风符上的道文，我教你们学习记书文字以及演算回道文，你们也不作重视。”

言罢，纸扇一合，任风竹直接以此代笔，将御风符上几个道文写在空中，道文凭空凝固，带着任风竹的身体升起，悬空后任风竹却反手挥散了道文，自在逍遥反胜之前，接着任风竹低喝一声：“都看清楚了。”接着大拇指中指捏住一搓。指尖随即旋起一股微风，紧跟着不知哪里冒出的一点火星，微风裹挟火星脱手之后几息间便化为了火焰龙卷袭向习武场不远处的瀑布。

虽离得有些距离，阵阵热浪还是烤得一众弟子是口干舌燥。

火焰龙卷在瀑布下的水潭上面掠过，带起一阵水雾，最后更是灼烧的瀑布都断流了瞬间，这才被水流浇灭，消散在天地间。

“这纵焰术便是教给你们的第一个道法，也不需按照我的样子一模一样的施展出来，但是最少要做到两点才算是及格了。”任风竹伸出两根手指继续道：“第一，你们需生出火焰，哪怕是如我一般只是微微一粒火星也可。第二，无论借器借物最后这纵焰术火焰必须达到一定威力。”

“嗯……同样是以那水潭为考验标准吧，可以在这水潭上燃烧三息而不灭就算达到第二个条件，如能截断瀑布自是更好。”顿了顿，任风竹道：“开始吧。”

一时间，众人各自低头思索。

平日里许多事情已被当做理所当然，此刻细细想来，单是这无中生有已是不易，一个小火星便已难倒众弟子。

初窥天地大道之后，同时也破开了生命桎梏，凡人常言道：人及七十古来稀。而求道之人不经无常变故命数轻易可至五百年外，修为愈是深厚，寿数愈是悠长，宗门长老等多已存世千载之久，至于闭关不显的几位祖师，活至今日已有万余岁。

久而久之，一日时光在求道者心中便渐如凡人一刻一般。若非顺应昼夜轮换天定之时，求道者就算几天几夜不休息也无妨碍。

人们全心沉浸在一件事中的时候，时间更是如指间细沙悄然而逝。

从下午到习武场，各人思索至此时已是破晓之前。

朝阳虽未升起地平线上，不过天倒是蒙蒙放亮，远处群山似是被描上金色轮廓一般。

“初阳哥哥，我们改日再想吧，晨露花就快开花了，你说过要陪我等花开的。”可儿说完就从背后使劲地摇晃起楚阳来。

“嗯嗯。”楚阳敷衍两句，依旧没有起身的意思。

可儿看见楚阳如此反应，也是无奈，只好又坐回楚阳身边拨弄起耳边的碎发。

新日跃出，让每个人身上都泛起一丝暖意，而盘坐靠东的楚阳可儿更是沐浴在一片晨曦之中，直接便让林云迹看呆了。

仿佛终是耗光了所有耐心，可儿直接站在了楚阳面前，看着在晨曦中静思的楚阳，作势道：“不就是一个小火星嘛，有什么意思嘛。说不定照着四师兄样子来就可以了。”说罢，可儿也如任风竹一般，拇指中指一搓。

不曾想可儿指尖真的生出了一团火焰，却是不同于任风竹先前术法微弱火星，火焰飘摇，仿佛从远方地平线上的朝阳中摘取的一般，带着丝丝柔和的暖意。

“怎么做到的？”这次倒是楚阳一把抓住了可儿的胳膊。

可儿显然也没有想到自己一句无心话语，竟然真的在指尖生出了火焰，瞬间也是震惊到无以复加。被楚阳这一抓才回过神来，但是身体却不敢有丝毫动作，生怕心中感觉过去，这火焰再熄灭了。

楚阳也下意识的向可儿手上的火焰摸去。

“小心！”等到可儿发声，楚阳的手已是直接摸到火焰中。

“嗯？”楚阳用手在火焰中拂过，脸上却没有什么痛苦表情。疑惑道：“好奇怪，我可以感受到这火焰十分炙热，但是却没有什么被灼伤的感觉。”

“啊？”可儿也伸另一只手去触摸，火焰却跳动几下消散在了空气中。

“不行，没有刚刚一般的感觉了……”可儿连忙又重新搓了几下，不过这次却没有火焰出现。

“怎么做到的？”楚阳眼中满是热切，追问道：“那是什么样的感觉？”

可儿吐了吐舌头，一摊手：“我也说不清楚。”

几日摸索，不知是谁率先想到一个可行的方法：御风符上的道文以灵力书于空中同样亦可作用，如此道文自然是也可以生出火焰，而如任风竹所说，尘世文字可以推算出相关道文。

想到这，众弟子总算是不似前几日一般毫无头绪了。

一时间大家由打坐发呆变成持笔演算，灵觉敏锐勤奋的甚至已经不在需要借助外物，心念所至，道火自生。虽如此，但也都只是星星之火而已。

大部分人算是跨过了第一步，落后的弟子也有偷懒想要抄袭别人的道文，却是发现每个人推算出的道文竟无一相同。抄袭过来也是无法使用，只好揣着疑问重新沉下心来继续推演。

倒是林云迹，愈是执着演算道文，儿时同爷爷的记忆愈是深刻，反而深陷其中不能自拔。

本来古村灾厄的记忆已经淡化，现在却反复重现眼前，为防心生魔念，最后林云迹只好听从六师姐平漪的安排，去到山外别院静修，稳定心念。

一人独居日久，百无聊赖，除却最基本的法诀，林云迹每天的功课就是静思打坐。只是初时带过来的安神香已经用完，而不借外物单凭自己进入空明状态却殊为不易。哪怕此刻万物俱静，正值昼夜交替前夕依旧是无法静下心来。

“你怎么也这么没趣。”可儿撤去御风术，见林云迹盘坐在门前青石上，顿时有些气鼓鼓的。

林云迹起身，知道可儿必定在为楚阳生气。

开始时只是任风竹知道可儿好动难静，不是潜心修道之人，索性随意找了个借口放她出来，顺道去与林云迹交待一些日常之事。不曾想几次以后便成了常态。众弟子全心求道以窥见地境，楚阳更是全情投入，可儿稍起性子只好来寻林云迹相陪。

“臭呆子！哼！气死我了！”可儿一边自言自语，一边撕扯着手里的半枯花草，一片片花瓣扯掉之后又接着扯下叶片，最后连花茎都被可儿“碎尸万段”。

“我现在没事了，你今天还要我陪你四处闲逛么？”林云迹知道此刻必须小心翼翼应付，若是惹恼可儿，自己可是不会有什么好果子吃。

可儿撇了一眼林云迹，道：“什么叫闲逛，陪我寻花委屈你了么？”

“是是是，怎么能，一点不委屈。”林云迹一听口风不对，赶紧奉承道。

两人缓步而行，有一搭没一搭的聊着。

远处弱弱有瀑布水流之声，林云迹回忆起人任风竹所说纵焰术的第二个要求，下意识的朝水声寻去。

临近水潭便开始泛起阵阵寒意，这水潭也甚是奇怪，应该是略有背阴的缘故，瀑布自山顶而下，流至一半渐渐凝结成冰。可最下方这深潭却是一眼温泉积聚形成，热气又蒸腾而上，融化坚冰，重新汇聚成小流，至深潭已是两三丈宽的瀑布。

“晨露花！”可儿欣喜的叫了一声，林云迹这才第一次见到可儿所说的晨露花。天色将明未明，距离水潭丈外，石间遍布着莹莹之光，仿若夜照低伏，下一刻便振翅而飞。不过仔细看去，才发现这一众光点原来是花叶上凝结的露珠而已。

可儿也不畏地上寒凉，直接就坐在了花丛中。

随着清晨第一缕阳光升起，林云迹这才明白为何此花唤做晨露花。无数露珠并没有在着晨曦前黯然失色，反而与之交相辉映，众多花苞又在其中缓缓盛开，的确是难得一见的奇景。花丛中的少女更是这绝美画卷中的一笔点睛。

迎向朝阳，林云迹也张开手将这暖意拥入怀中。一时间，佳人在侧，天地静默。

“初阳哥哥！”可儿痴痴地向林云迹伸出手。

林云迹依然沉溺在阳光中，物我两忘。

可儿不见其应声，反应过来，忆起当前并不是楚阳，这才羞涩一笑，微微低头又拨弄起发梢来。

“我明白了！”可儿冒出突然一句，心思一转，心火自手中而生，表情也浮起一丝明悟，兀然留下一句告别，便匆匆而去。

等到林云迹回神，可儿已经远去，无奈一笑后林云迹见潭水清澈，便在水边低身捧水，随便抹了两把脸。正欲起身，眼角余光掠过瀑布，心绪瞬间紊乱起来，近到瀑布正下方才发现原来潭中此处还有一天然石台，石台中央斜插着一把剑，而这铁剑林云迹再是熟悉不过，正是自己爷爷曾经使用的那把！

刚入三宗之时，林云迹也曾询问过莫无羁铁剑之事，但是莫无羁亦不知道这爷爷的唯一遗物，后来还是王文思道出原委：原来风青子携二人入苍吾群山，风青子走神，林云迹昏迷时怀中松脱，此剑直接从空中掉落，当时风青子本想给林云迹留下为其念想，但剑上遗留死气，遗落在苍吾群山中也正好借天地灵气慢慢净化，日久后风青子闭关，此事也就慢慢遗忘，却不曾想今日在此重拾。

远远望见时心中思绪万千，拔起之后林云迹反而被暖气寒流交错刺激得平静了下来，正好这石台可容人于此，林云迹便顺势盘坐了下来以继续今天的功课。

慢慢闭眼感受天地间的灵气游离，引导其自灵台而入，但今天却没有往日的神识清明，睁开眼，面前已生异象！

瀑布的水不知被什么力量推到了两尺开外，林云迹面前的空中竟是浮现几排文字，明灭不定的闪烁着：天地日月，昼夜寒暑，太极生即显阴阳。孤正理不得致远，单歧途无以归还。即如此，则必有异念存我心中，是为神分。故正念专以明心，杂念扰而存身，内有双识，外锻强躯，互为助益，终得前行……不一会文字便慢慢虚淡下去。

初始字迹铁钩银划隐隐带着些锋锐之意，愈是往后字迹愈是凌乱无序，结尾更是尤若未尽。按照字的去势探索，林云迹这才摸到石台上散布的刻文，只是刻文历时弥久，已被冲刷得模糊不堪，不过大体上可以猜出这是一篇以心境为主修行法诀。

细细品味其中所言主旨，世间道法无不是以天地之灵渐进涤去肉体沉浊，教人摒弃自身杂念。可这法诀却是认为正畸相依存在，初始时身无杂念算不得好事。不如分心而存，最后可借此证道。

三宗筑基的法诀以及其他一些求道入门的书籍，皆是以天地精气透灵台而入，进而游转周身，这法诀记述的修炼法门确实要引精气直接进入身体，以人身本能自成循环。

开头林云迹还可以大致理解，越往后这法诀越是让人感觉似是而非，对又不对，加之刻文后半部分语序颠倒，越看越是费解。

林云迹思忖良久，以前听四师兄所述，三宗弟子到达一定境界，便各自散居在苍吾群山中进修。这法诀在此，想必是三宗先辈所悟，今日机缘巧合发现也算是运气。更巧的是这法诀仿佛专为解决自己当下困境一般。而自己无法放下的旧忆，是否也能如其所言先置于一旁，不再受其纠缠纷扰。

不过未曾请示就修习的话，似有些不妥。

林云迹还在思考如何处理这神分诀之际，可儿此时却去而复返，一脸严肃，道：“宗主命三宗弟子问天殿集合，乾坤有变！”

林云迹知道必生大事，也不多问，将铁剑负在背上，二人便朝苍吾主峰而去。

据悉地灼之伤此次竟是全部熄灭，正邪两方都有些措手不及，不过依旧在地灼之伤上厮杀了个天昏地暗，后来地灼之伤复燃，两方胶着又未能及时分开，被地火灼烧皆是伤亡惨重，最为重要的是：地灼之伤隔绝两界，完全熄灭之时，尘世便也少了一道屏障，世间看来是免不了一番浩劫。

等到了问天殿前，林云迹才发现现实远比刚才叙述的惨烈，原本汉白玉砌的殿前广场四处可见血迹斑斑，重伤者已经占满了偏殿，乃至一些受伤较轻的弟子坐在了广场角落自己慢慢调息恢复。

以莫无羁为首，首席二弟子宋远舟、三弟子梨落、四弟子任风竹皆聚集此，六弟子平漪精通医道，想必是在为一众弟子疗伤。

等到林云迹二人到来，一众新弟子齐聚，莫无羁安排好相关事宜众人便散了去各自准备。

原来此次只有一件事，新进弟子凡是领悟地境必须去协守地灼之伤。几日之后便会视各弟子的境界和修为前往出发。

话虽如此，林云迹自己也心知这次无缘出山，勘破当下困境才是首要目标。

低头想着，林云迹便落在了散去弟子们的末尾，眼看众人绕过山门照壁，三三两两，已从蒙尘台而起。

就在此时林云迹却突然被人拉住，回头过来才发现是王文思。这些年王文思大多时候都在九悬峰做整理打扫等事物，二人已许久不见。

如今各人皆长为少年，王文思更是显出些沉稳的气质。

王文思把林云迹拉到僻静之处，面色凝重道：“虽有些勉强，但我希望你能在出发之前破入地境，传言邪道那边有不死者的相关讯息出现！”

失神中不知道怎么回到的山外别院，至于王文思后面所说的话，林云迹已是全然不记得了，脑中只有当年爷爷推开自己的最后一抹眼神，以及那诡异灰雾中的不死者。想必自己爷爷也已经化作其中一员。

念及此，自己却无能为力，林云迹便觉得心中悲痛压抑不已。可理智中又知必须摆脱这种状态，一时间，悲颓理智交错闪过。不知觉竟自陷于心魔。

脚下一滑，林云迹径直向后重重倒去，铁剑硌得后背吃痛，倒把神识拉了回来。

摘下铁剑置于腿上，思索良久，林云迹这才下定决心，起身去向那冷热交汇的瀑布深潭，盘坐上石台强定心神，依照神分诀所载：先静心运转自身基础的法诀，以灵台为始，进而修身。然后心念渐转，杂念刚起之时，同时以天地灵气灌注五脏四肢，反向而行，后聚灵台。

哇的一声，吐出一大口血，只是第一次运转便压得人难以喘息，林云迹感觉仿佛一块巨石从四面八方肆意挤压过来，难怪宗门筑基总要从灵台引入，而后化于全身。灵气直接入体丝毫没有平常的轻灵舒畅，竟是如此压迫沉重。

不过既已决定，待得喘息恢复，林云迹便再次尝试修习，有了前车之鉴，这次倒是小心了不少，终是可以模糊的感觉到宗门筑基的法诀运转的同时，似乎有另一个自己纷乱不堪的吸纳着天地灵气。

林云迹心神全部沉浸其中，一旁只有从上落下的哗哗水声，不过隔着水流望去让林云迹的身形显得有些许扭曲。


	9. 第八章 冲突

今日大部分弟子便要去往地灼之伤中心的锁天峰，与禅宗，理宗等其他宗派商讨地灼之伤守卫事宜。

自新弟子入门算起，不过十年，虽不算短，但要心境修为到达地境，也非易事。而不入地境，对道法领悟的便步履维艰，自身修为亦难以寸进，如此对上邪道妖人，恐怕难以自保，更遑论其他。

众弟子早早便齐聚习武场周围等待，交头接耳讨论宗门将以何种方式测验人选，等到南景道人带着莫无羁、宋远舟、梨洛三人到来。

场中便自动安静了下来，一齐等待宗门下一步的安排。

南景道人向前一步，自袖中掏出几个木偶掷于习武场上，木偶四散便化为真人大小，五官四肢皆为木质，静静伫立，南景道人这才言道：“想必你们也有所耳闻，正邪分隔万载，如今已是岌岌可危之时，你们大部分来自尘世，自然可知地灼之伤莫说失守，就算有一二妖邪漏网，尘世中也难免涂炭生灵，而以后对抗妖邪，你们将是中流砥柱，其中艰险纠缠恐怕旷日持久。但今日你们尚弱，情势虽急，犯险仍需有基本的自保之力。这拟人偶实力强过灵动境界一分，却是以风木制成十分迅捷，你们至少要从它手下有脱身自保之力才行。”

言罢，南景道人手中弹出一物，习武场光芒一闪，结成数十个天元阵。

南景道人示意，莫无羁便上前安排弟子依次进入天元阵中，只见众人入阵后，同在阵中拟人偶便仿佛活了过来，同是木头雕刻的关节开始吱呀作响，莫无羁续道：“天元阵范围虽不大，但身在中会扭曲空间和灵觉，拟人偶不至于伤你们性命，不过你们现在的修为被其击中，则少不了筋骨受挫疼上一阵子。”

莫无羁解释着，便已有弟子被拟人偶追上，好在是人宗弟子或多或少研究过近身相搏技巧，在被击中瞬间护住了头部，同时借其反力与之拉开了一段距离，莫无羁便趁机将这名弟子从阵中拉了出来。

众弟子虽都处于灵动境界，不过个人修为也各有高低，修为扎实的弟子，从一开始就与拟人偶拉开了距离，闪躲逃逸中却是与拟人偶的距离越来越远。

心思机巧的弟子也是各有应对，比如有人将御风术做了修改，让其风化为乱流纠缠在拟人偶上，趁此放慢拟人偶的速度借机逃开。

新进弟子所会的术法不多，所有人此次都是把自己所学发挥到了极致。

有人眼见要被追上，便不管不顾直接使出新领会不久的纵焰术，火焰压得拟人偶退开不短距离，不过这名叫石磊弟子也因为离自己术法太近，过于追求威力而操控不稳被纵焰术灼伤。

火焰散去之后，拟人偶附着着淡蓝色光芒又追了上来，木偶身上却并无焦灼痕迹，显然拟人偶上刻有辟火的法诀，使其对火焰有所抗性。

石磊见拟人偶越来越近，踌躇了片刻，口中激射出一条白线，白线划过拟人偶，直接将拟人偶一分为二，看来是石磊自己领悟的道术，不过副作用也很明显，术法使出一瞬间，人便已神色萎靡了下去。

其后，楚阳、王文思、陈意欢等人各凭所悟，皆是通过了这拟人偶的考验。让人意外的是虽然这次有半数弟子都未能过关，但是平时懈怠的可儿却能击毁拟人偶，而且是以纵焰术将拟人偶烧成了焦炭。连南景道人都颔首称赞道：“平日里懒散了些，不过提早能领会自身的道源，也算难能可贵。”

林云迹在众弟子中排在最后才进入天元阵，身处其中便觉阵外人群相隔甚远，眼见对面不远处拟人偶响动，整理思绪后转身运起御风术便走，同时也留心着后面追来的拟人偶，自己修为在弟子中也算前列，不过真如宗主所言，这拟人偶强过灵动一分，虽没有被其一下子追上，不过可以明显发觉与之距离越来越近。

林云迹思索半天，自己所学不过二三，最强的也不过未能领会的纵焰术而已，适才有不少弟子想以纵焰术克制拟人偶，也只有可儿一人成功，想到此，又是焦躁了起来。

一只手突然搭在了林云迹肩头，原来失神瞬间，拟人偶已至身侧！

林云迹晃动了几下身子，想要甩掉肩膀上的手，拟人偶却是把另一只手制向了林云迹咽喉。

看到阵外莫无羁准备随时将自己撤出天元阵，心念一句：完了。林云迹闭上眼，心气便泄了下去。

可如此放弃林云迹内心又是极度不甘，全身纵然已被拟人偶锁死，但却在下一刻，身上被压迫的反而迸发出一丝抗力，睁开的眼底也多了一份决绝来，林云迹便不再纠结其他，双手直接勒向背后拟人偶的脖颈，然后十指相扣，用出全身力气卡住拟人偶。只是拟人偶虽是木质，不过却是十分坚硬，反而膈得林云迹双臂疼痛。

心知此次失败，自己便更难前进一步，林云迹直接运起神分诀，身躯被急速的灵气灌注的更显痛苦。终是达到了极限，拟人偶脖颈被林云迹生生用手臂蹦碎。不过被莫无羁拉出来之后，林云迹双臂也是软软的垂了下去，竟是已骨折了。

“这…不留余力，去势太尽。”南景道人眉头微皱，说完也没有其它言语，继续主持阵法。

可儿赶忙上前帮助林云迹固定了伤臂，林云迹便原地坐下，打坐调息缓缓恢复。

全部弟子悉数试炼完毕，这才由宋远舟公布结果，过半能略有自保的余地很是让人欣慰，看到林云迹时迟疑了一下不过依然点头确认。

而后莫无羁继续言道：“此次出山，众弟子分为两队，分别跟随南景师尊和梨落，另一批则与我和远舟同行，各自绕南北最后至锁天峰会合。期间会在三宗驻守地灼之伤的据点短暂停留，同时亦会结识一些正道友人。再有，邪道蠢蠢欲动，此次出行极有可能会撞见些许偷渡多来的妖邪，大家也不必慌乱，听从师尊和我安排，我们必定会保护你们周全。”

南景道人收好残存的拟人偶，撤去法阵上前，末了补了一句：“真若有不测情况，你们也应坚信自己，可以自决，一切务以自保为先。”

言毕，弟子们分配妥当。林云迹随莫无羁，一众人等执礼作别，便向北去。

一路上时间虽紧，却也不甚着急。虽有宋远舟在，不过总比和宗主同行气氛要轻松很多。

说到为何要绕个圈子而不直奔锁天峰去，莫无羁边行边为大家略解疑惑：其一，新进弟子入门十年，对宗门诸况业已熟悉，但更多三宗弟子散落苍吾之外据点，只是前辈们有驻守职责，不便擅离职守，趁此机会也认识一番；其二，你我或有一天也将担此看守重任，提前熟悉一下总归是好的；其三便是完全检查一下地灼之伤沿线，是否何处存有疏漏。

渐行十数日无事，林云迹每日勤加修练，断骨也早早康复。

一行人开始畏于宋远舟古板，不敢太过放纵，后来见不违法度，宋远舟对众人也并不太过严苛，便边行边低声窃语闲聊。

也不知是从谁开始，渐渐便不在有人言语，莫无羁和宋远舟齐声低语了一句：“到了。”

众弟子极目远眺，正西方天空都带着赤红焰色，如同日落将尽前的最后一丝残阳。随着众人靠近，一道裂隙横贯眼前，向南延伸直至天际，裂隙中熔岩裹挟着地火翻涌喷薄，时不时还有熔岩爆裂，飞溅到一旁，落地即化为一片焦土。火海之上云层低沉，仿佛已经要压落至地面，紫光闪闪中，天雷煌煌之威，不时可见降下。

而转头北望，裂隙直插森林，这森林被地火焚灼却只是略有损毁，竞无一条枝桠燃烧，树林外薄雾笼罩，随着深入愈加浓厚，犹如晨冬般的静逸清冷，与这地灼之伤的狂暴同处一处，说不出的矛盾。

众人心底刚震撼于地灼之伤天堑威势，尔后却被这森林的气氛感染，心底泛起一丝难以言喻的悲伤感觉。

叮、叮、叮！

接连三声清脆声响，这才把众人拉回过神来，只见宋远舟不知何时取出一把长剑，将之横了过来，在剑身上接连三指轻弹，金鸣声犹绕耳畔，只是一瞬，便仿若隔世。

“北方这片森林即是传言中的众生最终归宿：禁地——呓语森林。”见众人缓了过来，莫无羁便好好讲解下，好让众人收住心神。

四极之中，极北便是这最平静也最为危险的呓语森林。据载人有三魂，生魂尽，肉身即亡，亡魂便会去往呓语森林，回思此生，逐渐深入拭去此生铅华，呓语森林尽头便是万灵轮回之地。

而呓语森林不允许活人进入，一但踏入就有可能永远迷失其中。

只是莫无羁语音未落，呓语森林雾气涌动，便从中冲出几个人影来。

几人皆是人人带伤，不过奇怪的是好像几人都伤到了耳部，皆是双耳流血，其中一人像是几人之首，身侧还伴有一只灵兽，为狼犬状，亦是耳旁毛发血块粘结。

为首之人看到莫无羁众人也是一怔，不过疾行丝毫未停，略微绕过缓缓降下的莫无羁，远远作揖，或是耳朵受伤的缘故，用极为洪亮的声音说道：“我们几人是神行门的，失足误入呓语森林，现侥幸脱出，然身灵受损，急需回宗门修养，望道友勿扰。”

莫无羁本来好奇几人如何从这绝境中逃出，其中修为最强，也不过刚才发声主事这人，看样子只在出尘境界而已，但对方上来如此言语，莫无羁也不便再多说什么，微微侧身示意。

从呓语森林逃出的几人如释重负，加速向远方疾奔而去，时不时还回望莫无羁等人，略带戒备。

“莫师兄，他们是什么人啊？”其余各人也徐徐降下，撤去御风术，接着有人道：“他们连御风术也不会么，不过这奔跑的速度也着实是快得可以。”

“御风术是先辈们经过漫长岁月才推演出不带任何个人痕迹的道术，你们习来的易，并不代表其他宗派也能有此能力。”莫无羁解释道。

“不过这几人居然能从绝地中保全逃脱，也有些蹊跷，不拦住他们仔细问询一下么。”宋远舟持剑立于莫无羁身侧，望着远去的几人言道。

莫无羁眉头微皱：“对方皆负有伤，仅凭猜测就贸然行事略有不妥，何况对方有言在先。你灵觉可感到其众有异？

“没有。几人修为最高不过为首之人，也只与我们一般，处在出尘巅峰。”顿了顿宋远舟继续言道：“倒是他身旁的狼兽，有种似曾相识的感觉。”

“走吧，师弟们在这看来还是或多或少有些许受影响。”莫无羁也没有深究，重新祭起御风术，准备带领众人南下。

“截住他们！”就听到远远一声急呼，声音大家听着倒是都很熟悉，呓语森林迷雾再动，又是一人从中急速冲了出来。

竟是有些日子没见的六弟子叶去景。

叶去景身上倒是没有什么伤，不过精神却是十分疲惫，仿佛随时都会累倒，不待众人张口，便急忙道：“刚才可有人在我前面出来？拦住他们，他们是邪道中人，身上藏有仙墓之秘。”

宋远舟闻此，对莫无羁略一点头，直接驾驭仙剑，追了上去。

“可儿、雨晴留下照顾去景，其他人和我一同前去，小心提防邪道手段，不可冒然出手。”安排妥当，莫无羁也施展御风术追去，众弟子落后半拍跟在其后。

宋远舟脚踏仙剑，比正常御风术还快上一分，不一会便远远看到地平线上的邪道中人，当即催动仙剑而出，飞向带头那人，那名邪道中人显然也有所感应，侧身避过从后方过来的仙剑，一拳击在了剑脊上，把宋远舟的仙剑远远的打飞了出去。不过自己也是前进的速度稍减了几分。

眼看双方距离逐渐拉进，莫无羁又带领其他弟子渐渐追来。

那人看见此中情势，知道几人再逃下去也无脱身之理，索性直接转身停住，从怀中掏出一物，抛向同伴，看样子是打算以一己之力拦住追兵，而身侧的狼兽也一同转身伏在地上，全身炸起作捕猎之势，迎向莫无羁一众人等。

“狄野，你……”其他邪道中人看到此人反应，回头看了一眼，微微对他点了点头，不敢有丝毫迟疑，反而加速沿着地灼之伤南向逃去。

“二师兄，那便是仙墓地图！”叶去景只是略做休息，终究还是放心不下，又是追了上来，看到宋远舟最是靠前，便急忙出言提醒。人不敢停，与莫无羁齐齐赶到近前。

“分头追。远舟你们几个去对付他，如有可能，尽量不要伤他性命。”莫无羁言罢，便欲越过那狄野向逃窜的几人追去。

然而下一刻却是震惊了所有人！

狄野看莫无羁等一众人要分头行动，直接对着一旁的狼兽拉开了上身衣服，那狼兽一口便咬在狄野的脖颈之上，颈血如泉，甚至飞溅到几尺开外。

所有人被惊吓到瞬间呆滞。

狼兽仿佛是饥饿已久，发狂般撕咬着原主人的脖颈，几息之后可以清楚的看到狄野本来算是健壮的身体慢慢干枯下去。而这狼兽的体型却是大了一圈，原本深色的皮毛、瞳孔皆已变为猩红，疯狂暴乱的气息刺得人灵识都隐隐作痛。

众人还未得及反应，狼兽已先一步出击，踏空而上扑向最前面莫无羁几人。


	10. 第九章 激斗

眼见狼兽袭来，利齿未至，凶虐已近。

莫无羁后退避其锋芒的同时，在腰间玉石上抚过，顿时面前生出一片水幕，护住自己周身。水幕延展，一时间便遮蔽了半面天空，尔后水幕慢慢聚拢，从三个方向包裹向狼兽。

宋远舟见狼兽被水幕隔绝开来，与叶去景相视一眼，嘱咐道：“各人退后，小心防范不要靠近！”

随后二人欲绕过水幕追击而去，狼兽却是低吼一声，周身毛发如同万千针雨激射向四面八方，针雨刺破水幕，余势略减依旧刺向众人，宋远舟未曾有丝毫迟疑，手中长剑飞出分化无数分身，全力护住尚未退远的众弟子。但闻叮叮叮叮之声如珠坠银盘，隐隐竞有金铁交锋之势。饶是如此，还是有人因此受伤。伤重的几人甚至被狼兽毛发刺穿了身体。

“退，快退！”所有人都被这突如其来的变故惊到。

莫无羁更是去了不伤其性命的想法，毛发穿过自己布下水幕还能有如此威力，亦是太过小看此兽。

想到此，莫无羁腰间冰玉再化出两滴水珠，一滴在刚才水幕之外又幻化出一重水幕，另外一滴直接变为两支冰锥交缠刺向狼兽，可狼兽却比莫无羁更快，先一步袭向已手无寸铁的宋远舟。

瞬息之间就突破了两重水幕，将靠的略近的宋远舟撞飞了出去，狼兽不顾身后，也要先伤几人，防止其去追击。好在一人一兽即将接触刹那，冰锥已刺入狼兽后腿，迟滞了些许冲击力，不过余劲依然让宋远舟受了不轻的内伤，冰锥也趁势蔓延，将狼兽半个身子冻在了冰中。

狼兽一击得利，这才回过头来咬向困锁身上的冰块，不过坎水无形而万象，冰被咬碎的同时却融化成水流，分为数条纠缠在其身上，迅速构建出一方水牢。

叶去景喝令众弟子继续后退，见狼兽逐渐被被缚锁住，这才微微宽下心来，挨个检查受伤弟子的状况道：“二师兄，你可有回身丹？”

宋远舟召回仙剑的同时便已取出丹药抛向叶去景，未有回答直接驭剑而起，竟是不顾伤体南追而去。

随着水量越积越多，水牢的体积却被压缩的小了许多，困在其中的狼兽挣扎的动作也渐变艰难，直到最后只剩眼神还可略微转动。

狼兽看到宋远舟远去，眼神焦躁起来，旋即便闭上眼像是放弃了一般。

莫无羁引导一股细流凝成天元阵想将水牢收入其中。然而下一刻，却是急速后退。

水牢直接从内部炸开，无数暗红色的水箭射向四面八方。

莫无羁警觉虽快，但依旧被这水箭划出不少伤口，好在用冰玉瞬间激起几重防护，庆幸只是手脚受伤，并未被其伤到根本。

莫无羁再不敢有一丝保留，三点水滴皆成水幕，隐隐戒备着。

狼兽踏立虚空，已变回原来大小，只是此时枯槁的犹如一具干尸，而其身上更是布满了道道裂痕，深一些的伤口甚至已见白骨，肉体仿佛随时就要破碎一般。不过灵觉探知之下，狼兽虽然此般模样，但是生魂之力依旧蓬勃跳动。

然而此时，异变又生！

那些血水混合的水箭尚未落地，就被一股力量吸引聚集，化为一只与狼兽一模一样的血色妖物直追宋远舟。

幸得宋远舟亦未行远，接到众人示警，只得停下小心提防这血色狼兽。

血色狼兽眨眼便至近前，与另一只不同，此兽身上覆盖的不似毛发，而是如同炽火般摇曳飘荡的一身血焰，唯有眼神才透出一丝清明。

莫无羁与宋远舟皆是一人对峙一兽，气机锁死对方，谁也不敢先一步有所动作。

叶去景护着三宗众弟子遥遥观望，突然惊声道：“不对，这两只狼兽已是外强中干，如此只是在耗时间。”

莫、宋二人不闻此言同样知道，但狼兽这气机绝不是假的，困兽犹斗，更何况临死一搏。其不动则已，一动必然是孤注一掷的一击。

“哎！”叶去景轻叹一声，算算时间，此刻即使速度最快的自己全力，也不可能再追得上逃遁的那些人了。

两只狼兽业已到达极限，舍了莫、宋二人，向对方扑去，血肉融合后便又归为一体。

狼兽左右环顾，视线越过前后夹击而来的莫无羁、宋远舟，眼神中尽是流连。

入目之中，天色苍苍，地旷茫茫。

狼兽仰首，一声怒啸，气势便已跃至巅峰。紧接着一点红芒上冲天际，极尽闪耀，刺得所有人都已睁不开眼睛。

红芒升至云间，在苍穹中陡然绽放，这才肯下落，暗淡消散。

狼兽至此已无力支撑，摔至地面，虽然仍有一息奄奄，不过性命危殆恐就在顷刻间。

或是心存余念，狼兽挣扎着爬向狄野尸身，头部总算是触及到尸身手臂，这才低声哀声呜咽，眸色暗淡下去。

狼兽气机已绝，莫无羁、宋远舟两人这才小心翼翼近到前来。

一人一狼两具尸首，其状惨烈让人不忍直视。以前邪道中人过界，争斗厮杀，虽说手段各有偏门，也未有如此这般血腥决绝。

两人皱眉，一时也未有主意。一人一兽二者虽为邪道，若是弃置于此，有违人道。但二人却又不知如何将其入殓。

“我来吧，远舟你去照看受伤的师弟们吧。”说完，莫无羁便召出两股清流围绕两具尸首静静清洗。

受伤最重的几人，叶去景和略通医道的雨晴已经帮其止住了血，好在狼兽毛发上只有劲力，并没有附着什么邪术，各人服用过回身丹后各自盘坐，运起法诀缓缓恢复。

其余伤情较轻，调息之后已无大碍，连向来迷瞪的陈意欢，此次都是惊得醉意全无，小声道：“邪道都是这般的狠茬子么。”

想到刚才，众人还心有戚戚焉。

宋远舟见叶去景忙完，这才问起事情缘由：原来地灼之伤停熄的次数越来越高，三始道君终究还是不放心，同时理宗、禅宗与我等三宗以及众多其他宗派齐聚锁天峰下，理宗提议各派切磋一场，名为求道互相印证，实则暗争道土大势。

为求稳妥这三始道君这才命叶去景沿地灼之伤各点联络，先辈弟子若有勘破当前境界之心的，可暂离职守去锁天峰报道。

恰巧归程路上叶去景撞见地火熄灭，遥望见邪道一边有重要人物指派数人穿过天堑，尔后地火复燃隔绝了两界，而那几人明显是身具任务，叶去景便隐遁身影默默尾随跟踪。

直至呓语森林外，叶去景这才知晓他们竟是为仙墓而来！

事关重大，料想几人也必是有所准备，叶去景便冒险一头跟了进去。

没想到几人真寻到了仙墓地图，这才有了刚才众人经历的一幕。

“那仙墓地图到底是什么样的事物？”宋远舟这才发觉，事态远比想象的严重。

本来仙墓这种宛若神话传说般的故事可信度尚有待商榷，可如此看来邪道貌似还掌握着控制地火或者计算地火燃灭时间的方法，只此一项这便已是极大的隐患。

“他们寻到的那仙墓地图时又是什么景象？”莫无羁为那一人一兽遗容清洁得当，遣了几人去寻些枯木断枝以便一会将二者火化，这才过来询问此次事起缘由。

“我不知道。”叶去景的回答让二人十分意外，说完叶去景慢慢张开右手，只见其食指指尖一点红色慢慢褪去。

“去景，你竟舍了一根心弦。”二人又是有些讶异。

“进入呓语森林不久，我就隐隐听到耳畔有人弱弱低语，到后来语音变低了这声音反而听得更为清楚。”顿了顿，叶去景努力回想了一下：“不过我虽然听得十分清楚但是却什么也听不懂，只记得当时哪怕我自闭五感也不能阻止这声音进入脑海，眼见即将跟丢他们，最后只得将一根心弦寄予那狄野之上，自身假死这才得以保全。”

“那仙墓一事看来是真的了？”宋远舟又追问了一遍。

叶去景点了点头，道：“嗯，那狄野当时心情激动。这点绝不是假的。”

“仙墓，仙墓。”莫无羁低头反复默念的几遍，转头问向宋远舟：“一点印象也没有么？”

“嗯。内门也并非所有物事都可览阅的。”宋远舟扭头看向不远处，几名弟子将柴火堆放好，便都聚了过来。

天色已晚，众人皆是有伤，今夜就先是修整一晚。

“师兄，这么些个腐叶枯枝够了吧？就算是烧他个三四遍也绰绰有余。”说话人还带着一小捆木柴，放到了人群中间，一个火星出现，紧接着便是木柴噼啪燃烧的声响。

“好了，杨旭，一天天你好啰嗦呀。”倒是可儿直接打断道：“死者为大，他人虽非善类，人死即如灯灭，稍稍给点尊重吧。”

其他人也围着火光坐成一圈，雨晴对于生死最为感慨，接着问道：“莫师兄，这是要等到明日再将其火化埋葬，然后入土为安么？”

“嗯，好让他亡魂得以平复，无所恋念而北归。”莫无羁接着言道：“新死之人三魂尚未离体，或心有不甘，或受他人记挂，徘徊不去便容易生出事端。所以，吾等当心存仁义，平心静气，不念其生功过，送之一程。”

“是。”众弟子点头受教，修炼恢复。

太白启明，莫无羁、宋远舟、叶去景三人却是同时惊起，飞剑在前，水幕在后，叶去景护着众弟子急速退后。

只见五人站在狄野狼兽尸体身侧，满脸悲怆，握拳颤抖。正是狄野逃去的同伴几人。

五人仿佛下定决心，相视点头。一人背负起狄野尸身，一人砍掉狼兽头颅收入怀中。

还有一人站出，手伸在怀里与三宗弟子对峙。

“束手就擒，交出仙墓地图，我保证不伤你等性命。”宋远舟说着，飞剑缓缓化出分身绕向五人背后。这五人修为虽看起来甚至不如狄野，但是不能再有轻视之心，谁敢说其不会如狄野一般有血腥秘法瞬间提升。

五人沉默不答，站出来那人将手从怀中掏了出来，拿的却是一个正正方方的机关盒。其双手飞转，机关盒上金色纹路流转，随即分开，裂成形状奇异的九块，其中心一团光芒隐现。

下一刻那人直接将机关盒击向了莫无羁众人，即是三重水幕也未能阻挡机关盒片刻，在第三重水幕被击穿的一瞬，宋远舟持剑一剑刺在了机关盒上，机关盒轻易便裂成七零八落状四散开来，盒中央的光芒亦如水波一般散开，柔和却无可抗拒，将所有人推向后去。

邪道五人也借此带着狄野尸身遁向远方。

处在中心地带的宋远舟看见一物迎面飞来，下意识地一把抓住。

“没事吧？”莫无羁问了宋远舟一声，旋即提高声调问道：“大家都没事吧？”

“嗯”

“大师兄，我没事。”

“没事。”有人声音从远处传来。

宋远舟张开手掌，掌中央赫然是那机关盒的一块碎片，不过称之为碎片也不合适，因为这物件规则分明，虽然不是常见形状，但也不算是杂乱无序。

“你看到了么？”莫无羁手里同样有一块零件。

宋远舟细细观察了一下手中事物，答道：“看不太清，感觉像一个是人的识海记忆。不过中央处的仙丹所散发出来的浩瀚之力肯定不是假的。”

看到二人手中，叶去景出声道：“那几名邪道到底是何目的，这是要做什么？”说完手里赫然也是一块机关盒零件。

宋远舟将零件交到莫无羁手上，道：“不管他几人目的如何，此事之大已非我们所能触及的了。”

“走吧，事情紧急，等到锁天峰下，一切交由君长定夺。”莫无羁见众人无恙，遂祭起御风术率先而起：“除非要事，中途不再停留，全力至万剑石林。”

不眠不休，哪怕是众弟子已有道基，用的又是御风术这等基础术法，可还是都被累得够呛。

一座座石柱林立，如巨剑倒插，遥指天际，便构成了这万剑石林。

众人在边缘处最粗的一座石柱旁落下，便有人迎了上来。莫无羁带众弟子行礼，随后言道：“前辈师兄，可否安好。”

为首之人还礼道：“许久不见了，无羁师弟。”随后即迎众人绕到石柱后面，跨过一步过后，周遭瞬间换了景色，虽然还处于石柱之下，不过却多了很多绿意，不似刚才荒蛮之状。而这粗有数十丈石柱上也开凿出几座殿宇屋舍，显然是日常所居。

众人主殿落座休息，不待他人开口，莫无羁先一步言道：“赵师兄，此次路上我们撞见邪道跨界，还有仙墓要事需禀明师长，事态紧急，后辈师弟们，还需赵师兄费心。”

随后莫无羁将事情向赵随稍作简述，转向众弟子道：“赵随师兄是上辈首席六弟子之一，亦是此处执事，我和远舟、去景先行一步去往锁天峰，你们等待后续安排，一起事物有赵师兄照应。”

赵随深知莫无羁性格，也不在多言：“好，正事要紧，有我在，你们放心即可。”

莫无羁、宋远舟、叶去景再次行礼，旋即往万剑石林深处而去。

见三位师兄匆匆离去，林云迹掏出一事物，一时间不知如何是好，赫然也是一块机关盒零件！正思忖当怎样将其交予他人做主时，机关盒碎片却是光芒一闪，没入了林云迹体内。


	11. 第十章 三宗之别

赵随令众弟子稍作做休息，随后便命人先去着手众弟子安顿的琐事。

待到所有人调息恢复完毕，赵随带领众人缓缓飞起，升到高过石柱之后，远指西南。弟子们随即望去：天地之交，孤峰如影。此时日暮西沉，一众石柱相互掩映，残阳所染，赤霞若血，伴随风语瑟瑟，有一种说不出的落寞孤寂。

众弟子沉浸其中，不知觉渐渐升高，想要将那锁天峰看的更清楚些。

赵随提醒道：“不要高飞，现在微风虽轻，但说不准何时会突起罡风，如刀无形，石柱周围之所以一圈阵法，罡风便是原因之一。”

过了片刻，落日不见，众人这才落下，眼前一亮，应该是落入了阵法范围，头顶上一只灯笼虚浮，照的阵法内光线柔和，不显黑暗。

“赵师兄，这防御阵法还包括了幻阵么？”众弟子中一人问道。

“嗯，锁天峰上封魔之处正是地灼之伤核心，原本熔岩应该从那流出以成循环，封仙阵成之后，熔岩被压制，这才在锁天峰周围喷薄而出，冷却后即是现在的万剑石林。”见有人有兴趣，赵随继续言道：“咱们现在所在的这根石柱，便是周围最粗的一根，当时先辈们还发觉地下流有熔岩脉络，随即引为阵源，布下这七重阵法，集隐匿，守卫，聚灵与一体。”

周遭忽然一暗，旋即重新亮起。众弟子抬头见上方灯笼摇晃不止，尔后便听到阵法外呼呼风声。

“无妨，万剑石林常有罡风，夜晚犹多，哪日风停静寂，反而显得奇怪。”赵随一边解释，一边带领大家穿过主殿第一重，而后面竟开始螺旋向下，空气也多了几分炽热的感觉。

转过几圈，应是已深入地面之下，先辈直接在此挖出一方洞穴，而洞穴中心四圆交错，熔岩在阵法纹路中缓缓流动，

一小三大四个阵法，小的自然是聚灵阵，三个较大的阵法则都有一部分与聚灵阵相交互。

众人还没下到最底，一人就迫不及待的越众而出，站到阵法旁边细细研究起来。

杨旭直接调侃道：“居然有让于易你这个闷葫芦感兴趣的东西，真是难得。和你同室居住这么久，头一次见你赶在前面。”

于易也不答话，只顾自己低语：“原来复合阵法是此般布局，一分为三，一守一藏。”随即又指着三圆之一问道：“赵师兄，这又是作何用途的呢？”

赵随并未回答，反问于易道：“你是哪宗弟子？”

“嗯，弟子是道宗内门弟子。”于易有点不解其意。

赵随微微点头，便叫所有人近到前来，激活法阵后方道：“器宗弟子靠前一点，这便是火源阵。”

于易与其他器宗弟子这才恍然大悟。可儿一旁耳语问道：“初阳哥哥，火源阵是什么啊？”

初阳也侧头低声答道：“我们器宗以物求道，用火来炼器的阵法便是火源阵。”

赵随接着言道：“源阵只有我们器宗炼制本命法器的时候会用到，一般以个人为本，演化一生，因此记载较少，又因本源之力不同有所区别。此处位于地灼之伤边缘，火源精纯却是少了几分暴烈。”

“器宗弟子已想清楚的可以在此参悟火源阵，准备好炼器的，我为你们护法。”赵随说完伸手一招，一只灯笼飘来，从中取出一丝精火引入法阵，精火在阵中流转，时而温暖平和，时而炽热剧烈，变化反复不停，未有常势。

讲到此，不少器宗弟子直接就坐在了地上，思索起来。

“想必他们还要一些时间考虑，我再带你们去看些其他东西。”赵随转身便要带其他两宗弟子离开。

“赵师兄，劳烦你了，为我护法！”出声的不是别人，正是楚阳。

“初阳哥哥，你…”可儿欲言又止，最后却什么也没说。

赵随对楚阳微微点头道：“好，你选定以什么祭炼了么？”

楚阳掏出一个镂刻的铜制圆球，内核是一枚棋盘状长方铜盘，从内到外另嵌套着数个圆环而成，每个圆环自成一体，虽不甚复杂，但玲珑机巧，自有一番道韵。

“浑天四游球！”赵随也有些意外：“这东西已经失传很久了。”

“弟子也是偶然所见，照着记忆中的样子制作出来的。”楚阳见赵随知道此物，便追问道：“请赵师兄再略作指点，好让弟子能进一步完善它。”

“这浑天四游球要追溯到很久之前，不过后来因为某些原因失传了，我只是偶然见过一些记载，也并不比你了解更多。”说完，赵随也没有多言，示意楚阳可以开始了。

楚阳收敛心神，混天四游球自手中飞出，悬在了火源阵中，阵内光芒大盛，赵随控制着聚灵阵，逐渐将聚灵阵的精火导向火源阵，瞬间操控火源阵的楚阳额头就已大汗淋漓。

浑天四游球的几个圆环飞速交错旋转，不过在旋转中偶尔有火星迸出，还带着金属相撞之声。

即便如此，楚阳还是艰难开口道：“劳请师兄，我还可以。”

赵随面色严峻了不少，不过依然对楚阳点了点头，随后火源阵红光盛极而衰。弱到极致却是放射出淡淡的蓝色光芒。

浑天四游球各圆环反而转的慢了下来，楚阳一口鲜血直接喷在了浑天四游球上，激起点点血雾，身子一软倒在了地上。尔后火源阵失去控制，热意灼得众人齐齐后退，好在赵随及时撤去火源阵灵力，火源阵这才暗淡下去。混天四游球一闪消失在了楚阳身上。

可儿第一个奔上前去，眉头微皱一下，随即将楚阳半抱在怀里：“初阳哥哥你醒醒啊！不要吓可儿。”

赵随迅速喂了楚阳一颗回身丹，道：“先扶他上去。”说罢，一阵清风托起楚阳回到上层主殿。

“谁去弄些水来？”赵随见清风绕转，楚阳身上红色却依旧不见消褪。

“好烫！”雨晴只是略微碰到楚阳便被烫到缩回了手，只好将召唤出的水流随清风流淌，慢慢雾化沾湿在楚阳身上。

即是如此，楚阳这才恢复过来，高温降了下来呼吸归于平稳沉沉睡去。

林云迹帮可儿一同扶了楚阳下去休息。

陈意欢摇了摇腰间的酒葫芦，喃喃了两句：“好在我这破葫芦不能用火练就。”说完拔开塞子，又灌了几口，抹了抹嘴。

“你还可以用你的宝贝鹦鹉杯试试，说不定以后装酒就好喝了。”不知谁回了陈意欢一嘴。

陈意欢听闻紧了紧衣袋，道：“算了吧，我这就是喝酒的破玩意，就不折腾它们了。”

几句玩笑之语，赵随见人人眼中皆是有了几分退意，会心一笑，双腿一盘，却是带着众人坐了下来。

三宗之中，也并非只有器宗需要经此一劫，不过却是只有器宗必经此劫。

器宗求道是为以傍身小物，小中窥大，各自以本命法器演算天地，然其多是凡物，因而必久经磨砺，或经火百炼，或水润千年，道化其形，终得正果。

而人宗所悟者，道存天地间，人立其中，自在道中，内视己身，道无极则人无穷。所存尽头，皆为庸碌所扰，自甘蒙尘。故身无尘埃时，已得证道。

蜉蝣朝生暮死，只见日月，不语冬雪。粟麦春芽夏长，秋实冬伏，不历甲子。人经六十年轮，性命终有尽时，所见虽长于虫木，亦有目力之外，浑噩终生，不与蜉蝣粟麦有别。故有执者，观天地，察至理，积跬步乃登九天，再无桎梏，是为求道，吾道宗即因此立。

赵随讲完，顿了顿又继续说道：“三宗相互借鉴数万年，除本源未改外，术法器物也都有所共通。也有不少道宗、人宗弟子炼器为助的。”

林云迹帮忙安顿好楚阳，回来正好听到赵随即将讲完。

赵随见人人还是踟蹰不已，便不再多说。

就在此时，一阵凌乱的脚步传至，紧接着一人跌跌撞撞而来，来人模样极为可怖，满脸是血，右手低垂晃荡，显然已是断掉许久了，左手握持着一把古剑，剑身质朴古拙却是裂如蛛网，不过即便如此，握剑之手依然青筋隆起没有丝毫松开。

赵随扶住来人，急忙喂入数粒丹药，唤了两声却不见回答，竟已是神识涣散岌岌可危。

赵随一指轻点在剑身上，受伤之人这才送开了手，赵随将古剑插入火源阵中心，分了一部分地火入火源阵中，古剑嗡嗡而鸣，受伤之人这才苏醒。

赵随低喝一声：“沐风，固守灵台，静心平息！”

火源阵中的古剑却悄然崩碎。

良久之后，受伤之人全身骨骼脆响，深深吐出一口浊息，这才算稳定住伤情。不过肉体易愈，神魂却不是一时片刻可以恢复的，好在沐风这人平日乐性随心，看起来倒像已无大碍。

“沐风，你再这样搏命涉险终有一天折剑于此。”赵随微微叹息道。

“师兄记挂了。”沐风看来也不是第一次被人说教，施礼含笑也不反驳。

赵随显然也知道多说无益，话题一转：“这次为何，你竟然伤成这样？”

沐风望见火源阵中古剑碎片，微微有些失落，不过也没有过多在意，正色道：“我在地灼之伤撞见邪道中人，与之斗了一把，当时还有禅宗、理宗一同混战，如果我所猜不错，邪道归尘期的一个长老还身陨于此。”

“邪道是有几人才能把你伤成这样？”正邪分隔万载，邪道实力在何种地步谁也不清楚，想到此，赵随心中便有一丝隐忧。

“我不是被人所伤。”沐风指了指火源阵，继续说道：“我是被那把古剑的剑意所伤。邪道几人以此剑暂时压制了地火，看样子是已有人先是潜入了我们一边，那邪道长老就是为了接应他们。不过邪道明显各怀鬼胎，遥望见他们自己便已大打出手。理宗禅宗业已和邪道混战在了一起，其中一人不知扔出了什么事物更是引得所有人舍命抢夺，我当时以为是邪道只是单纯靠阵法从地灼之伤打开的通路，没想到此剑却是核心所在，邪道布下的阵法只是让古剑地火相互牵制。我取走古剑，地火喷薄致使两败俱伤，而我取下古剑的瞬间也被其中剑意重创。最后只记得有人高喊了一句：我抢到仙墓之钥了。”

赵随低头皱眉低语一句：“难道仙墓当真存世？”

求道者自始便知求道途中需跬步积行，无丝毫捷径可言，最后方得升华而不灭。可道土却一直有传言有求道者为仙后强留世间，最后身陨于此，更是留下一枚仙丹，而得仙丹者即可一步登天。原来世人皆认为太过荒缪，可先是莫无羁所述，现在又是沐风，一时赵随也心生怀疑。

倒是沐风的轻吟唤回了赵随的思绪：“魂已散，身虽残。青锋多锈蚀，三尺终折断。莫言此刻归尘土，不见凌厉人世间。”

沐风收好古剑碎片，对赵随言道：“师兄也不用太过在意了，若仙墓当真存世，我等尽力而为，不让邪道以此祸害苍生就是了。至于领会天道，先辈无有仙丹，亦能羽化为仙。更何况我觉得不经磨砺淬炼，即便成仙又如何。”

“嗯。我已向宗主请示，此次打算卸去主持万剑石林守卫的职责。你有什么打算？”赵随问向沐风。

“本来想去锁天峰参加五宗之会，现在看来已经不大可能。”顿了顿，沐风继续言道：“此次我受伤太重，只能先行调息，待我完全恢复，我想将古剑放归原处。”

“放归原处？”赵随有些疑惑。

“对，这剑的原主人来自上古遗族！”沐风看着手中的碎片答道。

“古剑遗族？”赵随问道。

“嗯，难得师兄你知道。”沐风也有些惊讶。

赵随点了点头，意味深长道：“你我同宗，虽然内外有别，我所修也不为剑，不过这点秘闻倒还是听说过的。古剑遗族亦是求道者懵懂之前的远古族群之一，以剑为生，在世间强横一时，只是过钢易折，太执着于剑，甚至整个族群对繁衍生息都冷漠至极，到后来便逐渐消失于世了。”

听赵随说着，沐风眼中泛起一丝向往，自语道：“古剑遗族，今日那古剑残破，剑意浩然已镇绝地，那‘无一’也不知是何等威势。而一剑割裂天地的剑魔更是什么样的存在。”

“沐师弟！”赵随打断道。

沐风见周围一圈后辈师弟从两人开始对话便侧耳倾听，知道失言，打趣问道：“你们谁想经历火源阵锻炼，虽然烈焰烧灼苦痛，但是说不定修为可以有很大提升。你们要是有偏爱的器物也可以练入器灵，不用再小气爱护，害怕损毁遗失了。”

陈意欢搭了一腔，生怕人再起哄于他，问道：“前辈师兄，不是应该先练完本命法器再修辅助么，我炼完葫芦，再请您喝酒。您不妨先歇息去吧。”

沐风一笑不再调侃众人，旋即便退去休养。

林云迹反手摸了摸背后铁剑，踟蹰了片刻，终是越众而出，深施一礼道：“师兄，我是道宗弟子林云迹，但是弟子心有惦念之物。”说完，林云迹摘下铁剑双手托起。

赵随接过铁剑，端详了一下，整把剑由黑铁一体而成，手感粗糙，剑身厚重，剑刃虽未开锋不过想必也经历战阵，崩出了几个小小的缺口。看得出是尘世实战的兵器。

林云迹继续道：“弟子不求它能有何等威能，只求可存身侧不再遗失。”

“你既然有所执念，看来我也不用多言。”当下赵随便将操控火源阵的要窍细细传授给林云迹。

完毕，林云迹闭眼梳理了一下赵随所教，这才将铁剑掷入火源阵中。

烈焰腾起，剑身映出火光焰色。过了片刻，林云迹反而皱起了眉头，不论如何集中精神，都无法感应到火源阵中的铁剑，甚至连每一个火苗的跳动产生直到消失都感受的清清楚楚，但是火中的铁剑却仿佛不存在一般。

赵随也发现了铁剑的异常，此刻火源阵中所引，并非一般火焰，乃是地灼之伤核心精火，虽然现在身处边缘，又经过聚灵阵火源阵两重阵法操控削弱，然而其中温度亦不可小视，可铁剑身处其中，剑身黝黑如常不见一丝凡铁被高温所灼通红的景象，赵随也有一丝好奇。

赵随撤去聚灵阵，把手搭在林云迹肩头：“不要太过强求了。”

林云迹这才从中回神，额头上已是布满细密的汗珠：“师兄，我……”

“器宗弟子第一次也总有失败，不必太多在意了。”赵随转头对所有弟子说道：“今日时候不早了，大家各自回去休息吧。”

众人向上，各自回去安排好的住处。

“林师弟。”赵随叫住后面的林云迹，顿了顿道：“不知道可否借剑研究一晚。嗯……若有什么不便的话……”

林云迹看到赵随眼中热切，下意识的手中一紧。

“那算了吧。”赵随也知道自己这样开口有些唐突了。

林云迹思虑片刻还是将剑递给赵随，道：“这剑是爷爷留给我的唯一遗物，所以还请赵师兄妥善保管。”

赵随这才方知此剑沉重，正色道：“多谢师弟信任，我只是好奇此剑材质，明日一早定当完璧归还。”说完这才接过剑来。


	12. 第十一章 锁天峰下

翌日大早，众弟子刚起身，各自寻地而坐，自觉开始打坐筑基，入道后更在意顺应天时，一天之计便在于晨。

遥遥望见叶去景与一人极速而来，不过叶去景神色倒是悠闲很多。两人落下，叶去景便唤来所有弟子：“所有人修整一下，用完满的状态随我前去锁天峰吧。今天可是有热闹让你们凑了。”

随叶去景同来的那人对赵随施礼问候，二人交接片刻，头顶空悬灯笼降下隐入赵随身上，一众人便离开此地深入万剑石林。

不出半日，周遭石柱变得密集，而后又渐渐稀疏下去，此时石柱粗壮言之谓天柱更为贴切。不时闪过各式服色的求道者，赵随略有点头招呼，也不做停留。

绕过一根极为粗广的石柱之后，众人面前一亮，前方已是一片平坦，众宗门采石筑殿，星罗棋布呈半圆状围绕中间石台，首中三座大殿突兀的立于众楼宇之中。

而石台往西，锁天峰矗立，遥遥可望见峰顶上虚空生出一条条锁链，将一柄模糊的古剑虚影困锁其中。时不时天雷降下，萦绕其上许久方散。

赵随带领众弟子向中间最为高大的殿宇前降下，宋远舟便迎了上来，对赵随深施一礼，看来是早已等候多时：“现在理宗禅宗前来议事，随我来。”

宋远舟扭头望向叶去景，步履不停。叶去景却是把手一摊道：“我可什么都没说。”

宋远舟转头对众弟子说道：“你们一会静静看着，不许言语。”

刚进殿内，就听见一人悲泣道：“即使如您所言，但我师尊重伤至此，您几句言语此事就可揭过么？”

随后便是一众附和声：“我等视三宗为正道领袖，你们连当事者都不叫出来，竟如此敷衍了事么。”

“就是就是，连叫人出来都不敢么？”

“还有之前入世收徒，这般作为，不觉得羞耻么，规矩都是你们定的，可你们居然明知故犯。”

不知谁在几案一拍，这才安静下来，宋远舟正好带着众弟子进来，在场之人齐刷刷转过头来。

三位宗主中间主位，左首禅宗一众黄衣，老神在在静静的一旁看着。右首一个白衣少年在前，面有泪痕，显然刚才出言的人便是他。

白衣少年身后，理宗的其他人也是一脸愤愤。

禅宗、理宗向下，服色斑杂，乃是其他一些稍小的宗门，人群中偶尔几声鼓噪，颇有指责三宗为理宗增势之意。

赵随上前施礼，玄灵道人正视少年道：“令师尊受伤的事，其中细节可由他来告诉你。”随后便示意赵随：“沐风所说原话，在此言予诸位道友吧。”

“是。”赵随转身环视左右，作揖执礼，面向白衣少年道：“刚才进殿略有听闻这位小友师尊受伤之事，我代我师弟沐风甚为歉意。此刻他身受重伤，无法前来叙说昨日状况，不过所有事情他都已经转述于我，大致情况想必小友也已诉于各位知晓。当时贵宗与正派同道截杀邪道，情势虽有危殆，却不知在场诸位想过没有，与截杀几名邪道高手相比，是否先搞清楚邪道有何方法能从地灼之伤开辟通路更为重要。如邪道可随时随地突袭而来，只怕其时就不是截杀几人的问题了。”

顿了顿，赵随扫过众人，继续言道：“或许众道友分心，不曾注意到当时隐于阵法中压制地火的古剑。当然沐风草率掠走古剑，致使各宗有所损伤，我等三宗亦有责任，这点不敢推卸。”

“等等，说到那古剑，现在又在何处？”一旁禅宗的长老突然发声问道。

“原来是非空禅师。”赵随见礼，心中却是在思忖，早就听闻禅宗亦有内外之分，应对外事中最为难缠的便是这位非空禅师，禅宗修行以信仰念为道，清心寡欲亦是其内核之一，然而这非空禅师在外却多有“贪”名。禅宗之人大都较其他求道者身体宽盘，非空禅师在其中又是佼佼者，一见便可轻易认出。

“碎了，据我师弟沐风所猜，这剑应该出自古剑遗族，他被古剑剑意所伤，重伤濒死才回到万剑石林，当时我见他心意皆在剑上，待我唤回他神志之后，貌似剑魂消散，便在火源阵中化为了碎片，非空禅师若是想看，我可命人将碎片取来。”

“言多至此，不知三宗贵为正道领袖，此事应当如何解决？”白衣少年后的理宗师长见非空打断，亦是有些不悦，今天两宗联袂，本就是为问罪而来，禅宗已有所获，没想到这非空还有所觊觎。

“不用了。”非空一笑揭过，道：“我只是略有好奇，不知贵三宗可在这剑毁之前可有什么发现？”

“邪道应是以古剑为阵心，引导其剑意临时压制地火，至于是否需要其他条件，邪道是否还有其它类似古剑的法器就不得而知了。”赵随说完便看向白衣少年，继续道：“不知此次是何因由，以致众位道友截杀邪道如此坚决需胶着战至绝地之上，连沐风取剑都未曾注意。”

说到此，理宗禅宗都略有沉默，眼色交换，最后非空打了个哈哈，道：“也没什么，三宗存世许久，想必曾也听闻过仙墓的传说吧。”

“嗯，道土虽一直有此一说，但众位不觉太过荒谬么？”见非空也在此提起，赵随更显疑惑。

他人未有出声，三始道君微微一叹，起身上前，唤赵随退下，向众人道：“仙墓传闻自古流传已久，今日也不需刻意隐瞒诸位道友，三宗在亘古之时也曾与古仙有过交集，其中细节我亦不太清楚。只能将我所了解的告知诸位，与诸位听闻的相互印证。”

听到如此说，在场所有的人立刻来了精神，齐齐望向三始道君。

“时间太远已不可考，当时求道者也是初有分宗立派一说，道土中除了我等三宗，其他宗派亦是百花齐放，涌现不少各有所长的宗门。”说着，三始道君也有些出神：“也不知哪一天，古仙从一个不知名的宗门崭露头角，当时道土奇才争鸣，可在古仙面前却尽然失色。古仙以二十年纪步入问道巅峰！”

听到这，下面不禁有人出声：“到底是有什么样的际遇，您确定古仙是二十岁修练至问道境界么？”

三始道君没有理会，自顾自说道：“其时莫说普通宗门弟子，就是一门之主，也未必能压过古仙，初时古仙与各宗门交际并算不太多。直至一日，在当时北方雪山有一个无瑕门，实力也不算弱，门主已在褪凡中期，门中还有数位自封的长老。其门中有一镇山之宝，名为千年寒晶。古仙亲自登门要强求此物，而如此圣物，又怎可能轻易让出，最后结果只听闻雪山融化，无瑕门衰微慢慢消失无踪。”

“难道古仙他戕害正派同道么？”理宗一长老问道。

“没有。”三始道君眼神复杂，继续言道：“没人知道发生了什么，不过据后来四散的无瑕门弟子所说，他再见门主的时候，无瑕门门主已自愿成为了古仙的一名追随者。”

“这……”在场众人皆拧起眉头，毕竟三始道君所言，实在不合常理，若古仙自甘堕落为妖邪，甚至坠入魔道，为夺宝物屠戮无瑕门也算说得过去。可这毁人宗门，强抢宝物，最后宗门之主还甘愿对其唯命是从就太过不合常理了。

“自此之后，古仙多有威压正派同道，从他人手中强取奇珍异宝。”三始道君刚说完，众派便开始各自窃窃私语。

非空突然声如洪钟，隐隐还用上了禅宗真言之术：“不知古仙这么做到底是有何目的？我想当时正道诸宗派未必肯心甘情愿的任由古仙如此作为。”众人这才齐齐禁声，将注意力拉了回来。

“自然是不会放任古仙胡作非为，后来正道诸宗派便欲共同问罪于古仙。”一时间三始道君脸上神色难明道：“可当双方对峙之时，方才发觉莫说其他，单是追随古仙的九位求道者便已皆是褪凡境界，我等三宗巅峰时期，都不曾有如此实力。若是古仙创立一方宗门的话，如此实力昔年今日想必都是正道领袖，古仙本人更不敢想象达到何等境界。”

“那结果呢？”这次倒是换成赵随追问道。

“亏得邪道听闻正道内讧，高手尽出蛰伏于暗处，想要趁此机会得渔翁之利，被古仙一人悉数抓了出来，削去为首几人的修为，尔后将所有邪道逐回无尽荒原。经此一事，再无人敢驳逆古仙意志，而古仙自此之后不知为何渐渐隐遁，最后只是传闻古仙逆天而行，明明飞升成仙却强留世间，终得身陨。其追随者们为古仙修冢安葬，是为仙墓。”三始道君说完，殿内寂静，众人过了好久才将这个故事消化完毕。

还是非空最先打破沉默，对赵随道：“我们在地灼之伤上所争的，就是仙墓之钥！无乐。”言罢，扭头看了看一旁静静侍立的弟子。

“是，师父。”无乐上前，低诵了一声佛号，手掌中灵气大涨，尔后便出现一件事物，赫然就是那日所见的机关盒碎片。

“诸位道友请看，这就是那仙墓之钥了！”非空收起笑容，正色道：“事关重大，我也不敢藏私，我宗在地灼之伤上侥幸从邪道手上截得此物，偶然之下此物暂时认我徒弟为主，至于它有什么神异，时间尚短，贫僧暂未参透。只知道此物随缘认主，也并非谁第一个抢到就是谁的。不过其中确实记录着仙墓的信息。”

随着无乐的激活，仙墓之钥上慢慢浮现出世间山河，最后显现在了一片迷雾笼罩的森林前。

众人不禁齐呼：呓语森林！

迷蒙流转，也不知深入呓语森林多远，孤冢屹立，若隐若现于枝桠间。

至此画面虚淡，仙墓之钥也慢慢沉寂。

三始道君对莫无羁微微点头，道“不敢欺瞒众位道友，我三宗也有偶然截得仙墓之钥。”

莫无羁上前，在场众人齐刷刷转头看来，莫无羁便将三枚仙墓之钥亮出，一时殿内大哗，无人不是目光灼热。

莫无羁收起仙墓之钥，等议论声见小，伸手示意，安静下来后，才将路上所遇与邪道的一番争斗道了出来。

“看来事态严重，远非一般。”理宗又有一人发声道：“不过此事亦不可轻信，其中蹊跷，若如你所言，邪道那几人甚为亲密，可你们诛杀邪道一人，其他人却把仙墓之钥假送于你们，也太过违背常理。就算仙墓之钥为真，其中恐是有遮天阴谋。”

此人微微叹了口气，继续道：“君拙，退下吧。”

“仁德师长，可……”名唤君拙的白衣少年欲言又止，最后心有不甘的退了两步站于理宗弟子前排。

仁德向三宗拱手示意：“大局为重，此事暂且搁下，也望三宗知我理宗大度。”

三始道君回礼道：“多谢仁德道友。剑魔不知何时出世，邪道念念不忘欲侵道土，而今仙墓又现，诸祸并启，我辈正道若不人人齐心，何以安渡此劫。三宗愿转赠一仙墓之钥于理宗，共研其中秘密，集正道之力探索仙墓。”言罢，莫无羁递出一枚仙墓之钥，交予上前的季君拙手中。

白衣少年欲转身交于宗门师长，双手前托，忽然却是光芒一闪，仙墓之钥消失在了白衣少年手中。

“看来是仙墓之钥与你有缘。”非空道。

倒是白衣少年有些不知所措，低头盯着双手没有反应过来。

仁德灵觉扫过季君拙，未有觉异。当下也不好再深究，言道：“谢过三宗道友。”

至此大殿中火药味总算是平息下来，不过随禅宗理宗而来众多小宗派却是突然有人阴阳怪气非议声道：“刚刚进来的这批，想必就是三宗破例重入尘世所收的高徒了。这般费劲周章定是人人皆有不凡之处。”

林云迹等新弟子们皱眉，刚才所论之事与他们无关，隐约就感觉这些人不光是为讲理为来，而今话锋偏转到自己身上，有人就想回嘴。不过二师兄宋远舟先前叮嘱，便都齐齐望向宋远舟。

“如今世间多生变故，道土虽有复兴，单是锁天峰上封印一项，就没有一丝把握敢说剑魔出世可再将其再次封印，事态危急，三宗做此权宜，未能及时通知各位，还望见谅。这些新入弟子必同本宗其他弟子一般，毅然立身在前，维护世间正气，若有余力也定助其他道友周全。”宋远舟说完，双目湛湛，缓慢扫过殿内。

刚才发声的的人气势一弱，方才说道：“旧事已久，我等再承蒙三宗荫泽，也显得太过畏缩，而今自认奋奋不倦，修身问道，已有所成。现在天下正道齐聚，五宗何不以此为契机，让我们求道者交流切磋一场，相互证道，同时也培养一下后起之秀，好看看三宗弟子是否还如先辈一般可以首领道土。”

理宗，禅宗也起身附和，三始道君看来早知有此一着，也不意外，便对在场众人拱手言道：“好，既然众位皆有此意，不妨定在十日之后，我道土论道比试，以期再续盛世，打破万余年来再无人为仙魔咒。”


	13. 第十二章  求索

各宗门自有主事带离，只余下三宗门内以及禅宗、理宗长老，三始道君看向弟子们道：”你们也下去吧，只余远舟即可。无羁你去将梨落一同唤来吧。”  
众弟子领命随莫无羁鱼贯而出。  
将其他人安排妥当，莫无羁言道：“你们稍歇片刻，一会等宗主们将比试事宜商量妥当，我便过来告知你们，同时梨落应该也会教授你们新道法，”  
各人应了，随即散去熟悉环境了。  
楚阳感叹远方锁天峰上，即使相隔遥远，依旧可以感觉到古剑虚影锋锐肃杀的剑意。尔后直接在原地席地而坐，运起刚刚练就的浑天四游球，慢慢验算天地大道。  
可儿也在一旁静静陪着。  
林云迹一时倒是不知道该干些什么了，正巧看到王文思向外出去，想起之前所言不死者等等，便疾步追了上去。  
王文思扭头看到林云迹，仿佛知其所想，待到林云迹上前，拿出御风符，一同飞起，向外面僻静的地方而去。  
一会功夫，两人就已在万剑石林中穿梭了相当一段距离，随意找了个地方落下，王文思看着林云迹，饱含欣慰地一笑。  
“你能破入地境我就放心了。”王文思先开口道：“我知道你有很多想知道的，原来我不能多说，主要在于我亦不知诸事因果。我们初到苍吾的时候，你已经陷于梦魇，我不知道怎样才能帮你脱困，所以不告诉你以免你更深陷其中。好在你自己坚挺了过来。”  
林云迹仿佛又看到幼时那个一笔一划教自己写字的王文思，顿感安心依赖，道：“文思哥哥我懂，我会努力求道的。等我们有能力的时候...”  
“你也不再是当年那个小孩子了，现在我也放心把我所知道的全部告诉你，其中涉及之大，以当前的状况，再来百十个你我都无用，但我想告诉你无论如何，我都同你一同面对所有未知。”王文思说完，目光越过石林，低声道：“你还记得最后爷爷被不死者围困之前吧，当时明显风青子祖师是认识造成这一切的女人的。在其后来风青子祖师虽然没有刻意隐瞒什么，但是同样也没多说过什么给我，貌似不死者在整个道土都是禁忌，不过祖师依旧在闭关的空隙私下传了我不少术法，应该是希望咱们有能力了自决吧。”  
“这几年在录事悬峰...”说到这，王文思露出一个甚为费解的表情，继续道：“我方才找到一些不死者的相关信息，不死者之毒源自万年以前，当时尚无地灼之伤，邪道偷入尘世为控制凡人练就，一源多变存在数种，其中最为恐怖的可将凡人死魂化去，同时将之战力提升，甚至可以比肩褪凡境界的求道者。”  
林云迹十分震惊道：“这不同样是一步登天么？”  
“哪会有什么一步登天。”王文思神色复杂，继续道：“世间生灵皆有三魂，人之初，生魂盛极，尔后徐徐而弱，至死魂强，众生则殁，死魂负责引领生灵轮回，中了不死者之毒便会彻底炼化掉死魂，人已经是不生不死，最终归宿只有彻底湮灭，连轮回都不可能，从宇宙间完完全全消失。这已经不是恶毒了，极尽残忍天道不容。”  
“那他们躲起来不就能永生不死，长存世间了么？”林云迹问道。  
“如何可能，天道昭彰，即使一时不显，也躲不了一世，天罚降下之时所有不死者都会灰飞烟灭。更何况禽兽求食而亡，芸芸大众为欲将往，世间无欲无求的，唯有死物。既有所念，哪个肯躲藏终日。”顿了顿，王文思继续道：“除非……除非是躲得出日月周行四极之外。”  
“那是哪里？”林云迹不解道。  
“我也不知道，不曾见过相关记载，不过我有个大胆的猜测，你也已经到过了。”王文思扭头向北道。  
林云迹想了下，自己除了在古村的儿时时光，别的就只是在苍吾群山了，其他的只剩下来锁天峰的路上，试探地问道：“呓语森林？怎么会？”  
“怎么不会。”看到林云迹的反应，倒让王文思有点意外。  
林云迹答道：“说不上来，呓语森林除了氛围有点悲凉外，没感觉有什么的特别的。”停顿了下，林云迹继续说道：“当时大师兄还警告过我们，说是呓语森林生者勿入。正巧赶上邪道从中逃出，也不见有异。”  
王文思却是摇了摇头，道：“大师兄说的没错，呓语森林非常危险，单是你如此轻心便已是隐患，邪道几人有秘术法宝也好，侥幸也罢。五大绝地存世许久，任何一处都不可能是易与之地。”  
林云迹认真的点了点头，到：“嗯，我记住了。”  
王文思深吸了一口气，继续道：“不死者不知是没有了死魂的缘故，会聚集其它生灵的死魂之力，进而还会操控死灵。到最后就算消灭不死者，如无意外被操控的死灵也无力前往呓语森林，只能在世上游荡。”  
林云迹心头一紧，道：“那爷爷王伯伯？”  
王文思默然。  
“小梨子！”忽然一声呵斥打断了王文思林云迹的思绪。  
二人回神，王文思收敛气息，示意林云迹同是如此，轻轻循声过去。  
“不用你管！”同样的一声女声愠怒道。  
绕过一根石柱之后，王文思林云迹方才看到发声的二人，不是别人，却是大师兄莫无羁和三师姐梨落。  
梨落似正欲离去，但一只手臂被莫无羁紧紧拉住，一时无法挣脱。拉扯几下之后，见莫无羁反而加紧了手上的力道，梨落二话不说，转身并指如剑刺向莫无羁胸口正中，欲逼莫无羁放手。莫无羁见此，正视梨落双眼，丝毫不避，更遑论格挡开梨落刺过来的剑指。  
好在是梨落目光触及莫无羁眼神，下意识的闪躲了一下，手上力道也轻了不少。饶是如此，莫无羁还是一声闷哼。  
四目再次相对，梨落眼中满是关切，莫无羁却是放开了梨落的手臂，柔声道：“宗主找我们过去，你先去吧，免得他们久等。”  
梨落愣了一下，收起情绪，微微点头，道了声：好。转身而起，向宗门驻地方向离去。  
莫无羁转向林云迹王文思藏身的石柱，道：“出来吧。”  
二人有些尴尬的从石柱后面出来，林云迹抢先道：“莫师兄，我们不是有意偷窥你俩的。只是刚才听到声音，不明缘故，所以才来查看一下的。”  
莫无羁倒是淡笑着走向二人：“我知道，别想那么多，好好修炼，如今正道齐聚，几日后的比试切磋更是难得的机遇，一朝顿悟或许比得上静修十年。”言罢，拍了拍林云迹的肩膀。  
“还有。”莫无羁转向王文思，道：“尽量还是顺其自然，一步步来。同时现在处在万剑石林不比苍吾，需多加小心，即使是撞到正派道友暗自窥视也容易引起误会，云迹没有你心性成熟，一直存有魔魇，情绪波动之下藏不住气息容易被人发觉。”  
“你二人速速回去吧，现在来往人多，免得在外游荡偶遇意外事端之类的。”说完，莫无羁示意二人先行。  
林云迹王文思至此也不便再多言，激活御风符就此离开。  
莫无羁遥望着二人离去的方向，不知道思考着什么，连自己嘴角慢慢流出的一丝血迹也没有注意。抹去血迹，从身上拿出一块折叠的兽皮，莫无羁也没有打开，只是晃了一眼漏出的血饲二字，便皱眉收起，尔后同是向锁天峰方向归去。  
待林云迹王文思二人回归宗门驻地，天色已然入暮，双方都还有些事情不曾道完，但也都知道眼下不适合再多说什么，便分别了，林云迹也是入苍吾以来，头一次觉得腹中甚为饥饿。  
自入道修行以来，众弟子其实已经渐渐不是太过需要吃食，不过也看具体分别，一来饮食习惯并非可以立马断绝，二来修为不足的弟子还是需要一些食物赖以为生。  
林云迹的辟谷则因为之前始终无法潜心求道的缘故，处于一个不上不下的阶段，可以静心打坐时便无需餐饮，但是大多时候却是极为容易被拉入自己的旧忆，所以一日三餐哪怕没有食欲，林云迹也必须要吃一些。而王文思早已到达完全辟谷的阶段，不过却多了个喜欢在落暮星起时静思的习惯。  
等到林云迹到时，已是过了晚饭时刻，进来厨房，只剩下陈意欢还在。看到有人进来，陈意欢先是躲闪了下，不过看清来人，便放下了心，嘿嘿道：“云迹你来晚了，大家已经吃完收拾妥当了。”  
厨房的烟火气熏得鼻子有点痒，林云迹下意识的吸了吸鼻子。还未说话，倒是陈意欢先开口道：“我都已经塞的很紧了，还是能闻到么？吃得的确是没了，不过我有偷偷藏了点下酒菜，可以分你，但是你可得给我保密，不然被二师兄知道，估计又得重罚于我。”尔后陈意欢不知从哪掏出两三盘菜肴，虽说是剩菜，但是每个盘子都是满满，丝毫看不出来是吃剩下的。随手又抽出两双筷子，递给林云迹，陈意欢这才摘下经常放酒的葫芦，画圆般摇了几摇，从第一次的空空如也，到响动水声，每次晃动都可以听出来葫芦中的酒液越来越多。感觉大约到了半葫芦的时候，陈意欢这才拔开塞子，大大的饮了一口，然后伸到林云迹面前。  
林云迹瞬间一愣，陈意欢也是一愣，刚要撤手，林云迹鬼使神差的接过喝了一口，不过毕竟从出生到现在是第一次喝，一口喝大，便被炽烈的酒液呛得咳嗽不止，陈意欢意趣带笑的看着林云迹的，道：“看来你以前从没喝过吧？我第一次喝酒都不敢像你这么大口。”  
陈意欢拿回葫芦，又轻轻晃了晃，轻嗅了一下，这才抿了一小口，然后缓缓咽下，最后缓缓吐出一口气，然后道：“哈哈，酒这玩意儿，也必须得会喝才能品出其中滋味。试试吧。”  
林云迹也试着如同陈意欢一般，只觉得舌头先是尝到一丝丝凛冽的清甜，紧接着嘴里泛起辛辣，咽下后便感觉一条火线延喉咙直冲胃中，然后散到全身，整个人身都带起一丝暖意。虽然与灵气引入灵台清凉感不同，但是亦是让人感觉十分舒服，精神也更为放松了不少。  
“今天这是怎么？”陈意欢问道。  
“没什么，在苍吾习惯了，头一次出来有点不知所措。”林云迹打趣道：“倒是意欢你，出来在外要是再喝多失态，恐怕指不定要被罚禁闭多久了。”  
“嘿嘿，怎么会，我怎么可能那么没有分寸。”言罢，二人你来我往不知觉间，葫芦中的酒就已经一滴不剩，原本还好好坐着的姿势也变成了一同坐地靠墙。  
陈意欢半抬着头，道：“好久，好久没有人陪我一同喝酒了。”  
“嗯？”林云迹头一次饮酒，虽然不算太多，但难免也有点醉眼朦胧。  
“没事。”陈意欢答道。  
“你这人真是讨厌，说半句话可没什么意思。”也不知是因为饮酒缘故，二人性子仿佛掉了个个。林云迹想聊会天，平时清醒时有些聒噪的陈意欢倒是沉默了起来。  
“哈哈，是嘛？”不过沉默也只是一刻而已，下一刻陈意欢便调整过来，略带点伤感道：“想起我弟弟了而已。”  
也没等林云迹再追问，陈意欢自己继续说道：“我俩是双胞胎兄弟，自小便形影不离。上天好似把一个完整的人强行分离成我俩人一样，他喜欢安静，天赋也好学什么都很快，而我就闹腾一些，心中也只有这个。”说完，陈意欢摇了摇已经空了的葫芦。  
林云迹也盘坐端正，静静等着陈意欢的后续。  
“我们家族世代酿酒为生，我弟弟四岁的时候，逐渐显现出对诗书的天赋，家中便想培养弟弟以此改命，再后来家人怕我打扰弟弟就把我们分开了，我和弟弟自此不常见了，只有我偷偷去找他的时候才能小待一会，我们一起喝酒的时候也是最放松的时候。”陈意欢抬起葫芦，抬到一半想起葫芦已经空了又放了下来。  
“等眼下事情过去了，不知是否可以请示宗主回去探亲，应该也不会太远了。”顿了顿，林云迹黯然道：“不像我。”  
“不能了，我弟弟已经不在了。”陈意欢低声道。  
“对不起，触及你的伤心事了。”林云迹有些歉意道。  
陈意欢却是从地上一跳而起，晃了晃从怀里鹦鹉杯，哈哈道“无妨，说不定他送我这杯子就是让我好好品尽世间佳酿呢。为了这，我也要在世上多活些年，然后采尽天地间的奇花异果酿出好酒。”接着陈意欢却是拿着鹦鹉杯作势空饮，仿佛又喝醉了一般：“斯人已去，生者自强。纵情由性，不困旧伤。勿负今日，当向何方？哎，可惜！吾心向道，吾身多扰。”  
...  
从厨房出来，被冷风吹得一个激灵，遥望着被熔岩地火映得通红的锁天峰，林云迹不禁沉思，连整日晕乎乎的陈意欢都有自己所思索的事物，更不用说在王文思眼底看到的坚定大道，而自己又有什么可以引以求道的呢？远处天剑虚影中封印的剑魔，又是以何等信念才修为无敌，乃至一剑令天地都因其改变。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也不是不写，也不是没灵感，就是拖延症晚期啊，有没有觉得不错想催稿的老铁。催稿群：1002498846(一瓶子不满，半瓶子晃荡)


End file.
